Two Hearts Become One
by BaconBeSizzlin
Summary: Shiori and Kakashi have known eachother since they were both little, and eventually they end up falling in love with eachother... unfortuantely they are separated when Shiori is believed to be dead, but by a twist of fate they end up finding one another again.
1. OC InfoB1,C1: The Last of the Mikazuki

A/N: Okay guys, this is a story I've been wanting to write, literally for years!! I've had some ideas just rolling around in my head forever, and I had to turn them into my own fiction. There are probably some grammatical errors here and there, so I apologize.

Anyways, here's some info on the character.

I also do not own Naruto, I'm just writing a fanfiction based on the characters.

Name: Shiori Mikazuki ( She -Or- E ; Me - Ka - Zoo - Key)

(Shiori means "Poem"... Mikazuki means "Crescent moon")

Age: Beginning of story 5 – 15

Height: 4' 7" at beginning of story

Jinchuuriki to the 2-tailed Demon wolf, Ookami. (Yes, I know there's already a 2 tails, but this is my story, soooo deal with it :P)

Eyes: Bright blue, but turn gold when she uses her kekkei genkai

Hair: Very long, lower-back length with bangs that are parted slightly to her right side... Dark brown, but turns white when she uses her kekkei genkai.

Facial markings: A golden crescent shaped moon on her forehead, red coloring around the tops of her eyes, and small, red lightning-shaped marks on her cheeks.

The Mikazuki clan members all have light-blue crescent-shaped moons in the middle of their fore-heads... except Shiori's, which is a golden color.

Origin: Village Hidden in the Forest

Kekkei-genkai: Can control wolves, including being able to spiritually enter their bodies. Also able to physically transform her body with wolf-like traits. Senses are heightened, and speed is boosted. In the wolf-form, she gains claws and fangs, and wolf's eyes, with wolf ears and a tail. The most important part of her kekkei genkai is that the Mikazuki are able to share part of their hearts and life-force with another person, to save them from death, or resurrect them. Can only be used once, and using it seals their fate in the after life. If used on someone pure-hearted they are granted access to Paradise when they die; while if used on someone evil, they lose their souls, and disappear as if they never existed.

The "Mangetsu" eyes are also part of the Mikazuki's kekkei genkai. The eyes resemble a wolf's eye. These eyes are able to control wolves, and even their enemies to an extent (depending how strong the user of the eyes are). These eyes are also able to cast a genjutsu that causes the target to hallucinate, and see images of whatever the user desires.

Clan origins: The Mikazuki are a clan who are one with the wolf. Each member has at least 1 wolf companion, which chooses them, they bond spiritually with the wolves and have a strong connection. The Mikazuki are the only clan that is able to control and tame the 2 tailed demon wolf, and have been entrusted by the Village Hidden in the Forest to contain it ever since it could be remembered. The Mikazuki are also the only people who are actually able to be "one" with the demon, the wolf demon actually takes a liking to the host (as long as they are from the Mikazuki clan) and grants them her full power, including allowing the host to transform into her with full control. The hosts are always chosen by the demon herself, when the host she is within grows too old. The demon also has a "human" like form that she can take when speaking with her hosts, or even when she is summoned by the host.

 ** _Book 1, Chapter 1:_**

 ** _The last of the Mikazuki_**

The sounds of metal clinking together, blasts, and screams echoed through the forest in the Land of Woods. Black smoke filled the sky, and the smell of burnt wood and flesh filled the air.

The Hidden Rain shinobi had attacked the Mikazuki clan, in hopes of obtaining the 2 tailed wolf demon, Ookami to unleash it within the Hidden Leaf village so they could eliminate the village. The Mikazuki clan resided in a small town just outside of the Hidden Forest village, and weren't able to call for back up from their village companions soon enough.

It had all happened so suddenly and already the damage was massive. The homes of the clan members were all destroyed and on fire. Mikazuki shinobi and their wolf companions' lifeless corpses were scattered everywhere across the ground, which was stained almost completely with blood everywhere.

The leader of the clan, Mizataisho was the strongest and fiercest of the clan, he had held his ground completely so far, and killed all of his pursuers fairly easy. Quickly he made his hand signs and shouted as he took on his Okami form. His nails grew into sharp claws, his ears grew upward onto his head and formed into a wolf's, his tail appeared, his fangs grew long and protruded outward, and his Mangetsu eyes shined brightly. As soon as he had finished killing his current enemy, 8 more suddenly came charging at him. The 8 Rain shinobi jumped all at once at him with their blades ready to strike. Quickly, the Lord of the clan made hand signs and growled as he shouted "Soul Slayer!" With a swift move of his sharp, lethal claws, he slashed in a 360 degree circle, bright silver sharp claw blasts hit all 8 of the Rain ninja, sending them flying back, crying out, and blood spurting everywhere. Mizataisho landed swiftly into a crouched position on the ground.

Quickly he scanned his surroundings with his Mangetsu eyes, quickly for any more enemies he could take down. He locked eyes on another as he charged full speed at them, slashing at them fiercely, taking him down instantly. Another suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he almost got hit until his Dire Wolf took care of him. The wolf crunched the ninjas head between his jaws and locked eyes with his master. "Good work, Koga!" he praised.

The Dire Wolves of the Mikazuki clan were much larger than normal wolves. They grew to be roughly 7 - 8 feet tall in height, and are able to vocally speak to humans and perform jutsus. The Mikazuki also had normal wolves, but the head clan members all had a Dire Wolf as their companion. Koga is the alpha of the wolves in the clan; the oldest, strongest, and wisest. 8 feet tall, dark brown with a diagonal scar on his left eye, and a X-shaped one across the front of his chest.

"There are too many of them master... at this rate... the clan will be--"

"I am well aware of our fate." Mizataisho cut him off.

Koga locked eyes with his master once more, understanding that they both knew what was going to happen.

"The only thing I am concerned with is dying with honor... and ensuring they do not get the 2 tails." He stated. "Tell me, how is Shiori? Have they got her?"

"No. However, I fear they will at this rate... there is no way we can hold them off too much longer... there is far too many, and backup can't make it soon enough."

Mizataisho lowered his head deep in thought. He narrowed his eyes, as he thought about his daughter. "I will not let them have her. I will not let them get the 2 tails." he growled.

Koga knew what his masters' intentions were; he wasn't fond of the idea, for he did care for the young girl. He didn't understand why the humans were so fearing and hateful towards her. Yes, she was a jinchuuriki, but the 2 tails wasn't violent with the Mikazuki. He loved his human companions, but still didn't understand their nature.

"Let's go, Koga, hurry!" Mizataisho jumped onto his wolves back as they ran through the chaos that had broken out within their clan's home. On their way, Mizataisho took out as many of the Rain shinobi as he could that were in his path.

Inside of a building that had been damaged, little Shiori, Mizataisho's daughter and the host to the 2 tails wolf demon sat curled up in fear, clenching her legs tightly against her chest. She was crying, as silently as possible to avoid attracting any attention. All of this was just too much for a little 5 year old girl to take in. She was so scared. Especially after seeing her own mother killed right in front of her, the only person who had ever loved her or showed her any compassion, aside from the wolves in the clan. "Mommy...mommy!" she cried. "No...no, no!" She cried more as she buried her face into her legs. She shook with grief and fear.

Suddenly she heard the door fly open, and looked in horror as a Rain ninja stood in her view. She whimpered, as she shook even more.

"Found you." he chuckled, and began to move in on the girl.

Shiori tried to back away, but there was nowhere else to go, she was pinned in a corner, and stared up in horror at the man.

Tears fell from her eyes as the man reached out at her to pick her up, she shut her eyes tightly, but heard the sound of a growl and snap, as the man cried out in pain. She looked to see her father, mounted on his wolf Koga, who had the man clenched between his jaws, dead already.

"F- father!" she cried.

Mizataisho got down off of his wolf, and walked towards his daughter, who scurried over to him and clenched onto his legs. Normally, she would never do that. She knew her father didn't like her, and would not care a bit to kick her off. But right now, she didn't care. She'd lost her mother, and was terrified. She cried and clenched tighter onto his leg, feeling safe now.

Mizataisho bent down slowly as he placed a hand on his daughter's head, comforting her even more. She took notice of this and was shocked, but embraced it, feeling even more secure.

"My daughter... I am sorry you had to witness your own mother be killed... and I am also sorry that I was not able to the father you wanted, and needed. But do not cry, I will not let these people take you." he spoke.

Her heart softened, and she sighed, "Th-thank y-you, d-d-daddy!"

Unbeknownst to her, her father had taken hold of a sword, and raised it down at her back. "I will NOT let them win." he stated last, before plunging the sword down into his own daughters back. She did not cry out from the pain, because she was too shocked. Blood ran down her mouth and she looked up at her 'father'... her eyes widened and she looked at him but could not speak... mentally asking him 'Why? Why father?'

He rose up and backed away from her, kicking her grip loose, as she fell forward on the ground. She cried silently, as the tears fell more. Koga looked sadly at the girl in pity, and disgust for what had just happened.

"Let's go, Koga!" with that, her father, and his wolf left the building to continue their battle to the death.

The girl could feel her life fading away... and continued to cry as she thought about everything that had just happened... and about her mom. Slowly, her eyes closed as the darkness took over.

She saw a bright light, as she was completely consumed in darkness, almost as if she was in a tunnel. A voice spoke to her "I will not let you die yet." it was a woman's voice; the voice had a hint of a growl in it. (Think Morro from Princess Mononoke) and it startled her, since she didn't recognize this voice and had never heard it before... Soon the light consumed her whole body, and she was face to face with a strange woman

The woman was dressed in all white, with a wolf-like mask covering her face. Shiori looked upon her in confusion, and fear.

"Do not fear me, Shiori. I am not going to hurt you. I will save you." she soothed. "You have been mistreated and disgustingly slain... it is a shame you have had to endure this..."

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?" Shiori cried.

"I am a part of you. I am the 2 tailed beast within you, Ookami."

Shiori's eyes widened, "B-but you're a person, and you're not a wolf!"

Ookami chuckled softly, "This isn't my true form... it is much easier to communicate with you this way, rather than a giant wolf towering over you." she walked towards Shiori, who slightly backed away from the demon. But Ookami softly reached out and took hold of the girl and embraced her.

"I will not let you die, Shiori."

A bright red light engulfed them both, as Shiori suddenly faded out from the image, and was once again taken over by the darkness.

Some hours later, reinforcements had finally arrived. Among them were Hidden Forest ninja, and Leaf Ninja who had been sent to help their allies.

They looked in horror at all the dead Mikazuki and their wolves. "This is horrible." "What a shame." "Damn those Kiri shinobi!" they all spoke.

Each of them examined bodies for any survivors, and took out any of the Rain ninja that was still there that they came across.

Among them were 3 Leaf ninja who were on a mission to help the Forest ninja fight against the Rain shinobi who had been attacking, and helping to protect the Kage of the village.

Sakumo Hatake looked in sadness and sickness at each of the bodies as he passed them. He noticed there was one building in particular that had not been burnt, and he entered it to look upon the body of a dead little girl... his eyes glazed over. This girl was the same age as his son, and he couldn't imagine this happening to his child. "This is awful..." he thought.

He walked over to the girl, to remove the sword that was stabbed into her back, and to bring her outside so there could be a proper burial. But he gasped when he seen the girl was still breathing slightly. "She's still alive!" he thought. Easily he pulled the sword out, while at the same time healing the wound, closing it so she wouldn't lose any more blood. She grunted and whimpered. And he carefully lifted her up into his arms. He hurriedly carried her out to the others, "I found a survivor!" he shouted. All of the ninja looked to him and ran to meet him.

"This young girl is still alive! I am sure she is the only one left!" When the Forest ninja noticed it was the jinchuuriki, their expressions suddenly became uninterested. And uncaring.

Sakumo took quick notice, "Well, come on! Help her!!"

"Why bother? She's the jinchuuriki of the 2 tails." One responded.

Sakumo's eyes widened at them. "What?!"

"She's almost dead anyways...and she's dangerous! Just leave her, put her back where you found her."

"I won't do such a thing!" He shouted at them.

They all flinched at him.

The other Leaf ninja appeared, and somewhat agreed with the Forest ninja. Sakumo looked at them all angrily. As he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Sakumo, where are you going?"

"None of you will help her!! I'm not going to let her suffer or die!" He shouted back.

"But we have a mission we have to complete! You can't just abandon it for some demon kid!" His companions shouted.

"She isn't a demon, she is a child for god's sake, and none of her own people will lift a finger to help!"

With that he rushed as fast as he could towards his home the Hidden Leaf Village.

Soon, he was in the Hokage's office, and they had discussed what had happened. The girl had been sent to the hospital and was getting the care she needed.

"Sakumo... you abandoned your mission, all to save a young girl... a jinchuuriki child, at that." The 3rd spoke.

"Yes, Lord 3rd, I know... but her own people wouldn't help... they told me to just put her back where I'd found her and leave her..." he stated.

The Hokage looked at him, in admiration, and shock. "I am proud of you, and I agree with you... but... you realize that others' will look at this differently... you know how jinchuuriki children are treated... they will see it as you failing to complete your mission and bringing a danger back with you." he explained.

"I know, my lord... but... my heart couldn't allow it... I couldn't imagine that being my son..."

The Hokage walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and nodded. Giving his approval. "I understand." he smiled. "The girl has no living relatives anymore... and her own village didn't care if she died... I will arrange for her to have a caretaker here in Konoha."

Sakumo looked back at him, and nodded. He felt like he'd truly done the right thing. And he was satisfied, knowing that he had done well, for the girl's sake.

With that the Hokage dismissed him, and made arrangements for the girl whence she had gotten better.

Unfortunately, for Sakumo. His kind-hearted and good deed had only earned him a bad name... he was looked at as a failure of the village for not completing his mission, and abandoning his duty to save someone who wasn't worth saving-- a jinchuuriki! It made it even worse that she was a host to the 2 tails, they all said he had not only dishonored himself, but brought a danger upon them.

Eventually, all of this had sent him into despair, he couldn't take what the villager's had been saying, and that he had lost his honor and was the "failure" of his village... Sakumo ended up taking his own life, out of shame and grief.

But despite all of this, even when he took his own life for it, he didn't regret saving the girl. Because he still felt in his heart, what he had done was what was right.


	2. B1,C2: Enter the Academy

**_Book 1, Chapter 2:_**

 ** _Enter the Academy_**

~ Shiori / age 6 ~

It had been about a year now that Shiori had been brought to the Hidden Leaf village. She'd been placed in the care of a young couple who wanted a child of their own but could not have one. Their names were Hina and Hanzo. Despite all the fear at first, her foster mother had grown to love her dearly, as her own; unfortunately her foster father did not feel the same. He despised her, and was very cruel and abusive to the girl, and to his wife for caring for Shiori.

Shiori had not yet been to the academy, the Hokage had ordered she not be enrolled until she'd been there at least a year, so she could settle in and be ready for it. Today was the first day of school for her, she was extremely nervous, especially since she'd never been around anyone but her clan, and these people before.

The past year had been very difficult, every night she had nightmares, and constantly remembered everything that had happened. Her foster mother had helped her a lot through it, but it was still pretty traumatizing for her. And her new foster father didn't help any, constantly beating her and treating her badly. Plus having to see her foster mother be treated badly, too, didn't help either.

"Shiori, are you ready!?" he foster mother called to her from the kitchen.

"Coming!" she shouted back, as she ran happily down the stairs to her new mom.

Her foster father was sitting in the living room, staring angrily at her as she passed by into the kitchen.

Her foster mother smiled at her as she seen her daughter dressed in her cute outfit she had bought for her. It was a light and dark purple kimono that was like a mini-dress. The sleeves had a slit in the middle, and fell down her arms cutely. Along with that she wore dark purple stockings that went up to her thighs, and black sandals. "You look so cute, Shiori!" her mom smiled, "here!"

She walked over and crouched down in front of her, as she pinned a pink flower-pin decoration in her hair, that pulled her bangs and hair out of her face.

Shiori blushed and smiled at her mom.

"Now, c'mon! You don't want to be late!" With that they both left for the academy. Shiori held her mom's hand on the way.

The whole time her mom was giving her comfort and advice about this new experience for her. When they arrived at the academy, they seen as parents were there with all their children, seeing them off to their first big day.

Shiori looked around at everyone, and noticed one boy in particular was by himself, and didn't have his mom or dad with him. He had white hair, which stuck upwards as if defying gravity, a blue jumpsuit, and his face was covered by a blue mask. His eyes looked either really tired, or really sad. He caught Shiori's eye. She wondered why he was alone.

She was brought out of her thoughts as her mom spoke to her, "Now, Shiori, you don't let anyone hurt your feelings, ok? You know people are cruel, and kids are the worst for it." Shiori nodded knowingly.

Her mom nodded back. "Alrighty. I'll be back to pick you up when school lets out." She smiled and hugged her daughter as she slowly rose up and walked away.

A few minutes later and everyone left, and the kids began to enter the academy. Shiori waited for everyone else to go first, and then she followed.

Inside, everyone had taken their seats and were laughing and talking with each other. She stood at the front of the class in the door way.

Shiori hesitated nervously, but calmly walked in and up a flight of steps to try and find a seat, suddenly, most of the students had stopped to stare at her. All of them gave her dirty looks.

"It's the monster!" "She's that wolf demon girl." other things could be heard among the other children.

She was used to it, but it still bothered her. She walked towards an open seat but her path was blocked by 3 students, 2 boys and a girl.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the biggest boy asked her.

"Sitting down?" Shiori stated.

"I don't think so, you're a monster, and you're ugly!" the girl yelled. "Why don't you just go get lost and die somewhere? No one wants you here!"

Shiori narrowed her eyes but didn't speak up.

Most of the other student, including the white-haired boy had noticed what was going on.

"I guess you're too dumb to take advice too!" the boy snorted again as he stepped up and took hold of Shiori's kimono in his fists. "GET LOST FREAK!" he screamed as he threw her backwards, down the stairs.

Everyone gasped at this. Shiori grunted in pain, and slowly rose up on her hands and knees, shaking slightly. Within seconds the girl from before was on her, pulling her long hair.

"Your hair is too pretty for you!" she laughed, "I'll rip it out of your head for you!" Shiori felt like she was about to cry, she almost did.

Then suddenly, another girl was there, and she pulled the girl off of Shiori. "That's enough Kaede!"

"Rin, stay out of this!" the bully shouted.

"No! I'm not going to let you treat her that way; she hasn't done anything to you! SO STOP IT!"

Kaede and her friends scoffed and walked away. Everyone in the class was silent during all of this.

"Are you alright?" the girl named Rin asked her.

Suddenly Shiori got up and ran out of the classroom, Rin called out, asking her to wait, but she didn't listen.

Shiori sat down against the wall and pulled her knees into her chest, squeezing them tightly as she cried.

Moments later she heard someone coming towards her, she looked to see it was Rin.

"Shiori is your name, right?" Rin asked her.

Shiori didn't respond, but felt as Rin placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hey…. It's alright. Those guys are jerks, and bullies. Just ignore them."

"No! Everything they said, it's true!" Shiori cried.

Rin looked at her, confused. "No it's not. They're just trying to make you feel bad. You're not the only person they have been mean to. Come on. You can sit with me if you like?" Rin smiled at her sweetly.

Shiori looked at her a little shocked, considering only her mother and foster mother had ever been kind to her.

But a second later, she wiped her eyes and nodded. Rin gently grabbed her arm, and tugged her up to her feet, and they walked back together.

When they walked through the door, everyone looked at them. Shiori tried to ignore it but it was really irritating for her. She followed Rin to a spot and took a seat next to her.

Sometime later, their teacher finally arrived. He introduced himself, and then asked that everyone else introduce themselves. It came to her, and she shyly stood up and spoke, almost too quiet for anyone to hear. "My name is Shiori… Mikazuki… I like to draw… and read….. and I love to watch the clouds…. I don't really hate anything…. And I'm not really sure what I want to be when I grow up…." She spoke as she kept her head down.

"Good! Nice to meet you, Shiori." The teacher spoke. No one said anything out of the way, obviously, because there was a teacher there.

Then it came to the boy she had noticed earlier who was alone. He stood up, and spoke in a cool, calm voice, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like talking about myself, really."

"Fair enough." The teacher agreed, and with that Kakashi sat down.

"Scarecrow? Hm. It suits him." Shiori thought to herself.

After that, they started to go over the basics of what they would be learning in the academy. It went by fast, and within minutes the school day was over.

Rin walked with Shiori outside, where they both met their moms. Rin waved Shiori off and gave her a smile. Shiori did the same.

On the way home, Shiori's mom smiled at her as she stated "I see you made a friend!"

"Mmhm." Shiori nodded.

"That's great!" her mom exclaimed. Her mom asked her other questions, and Shiori just told her what she would want to hear, she didn't mention about the kids who were mean to her.

The night was the same; her foster father gave her her usual beating, along with her mother.

The next day, Shiori insisted on walking alone this time. Her mother was hesitant, but complied. On the way she ran into Rin. They walked together and got to know each other a little better.

The day was about the same. Nothing special. No one bothered her because Rin was with her. And at the end of the day, they walked home together. Shiori was glad to have made an actual friend, and a good one.

Rin was the first to make it home, and said her goodbye to Shiori and said she'd see her the next day. Shiori waved and smiled at her as she continued on her way home.

On the way, she had no idea that the 3 bullies were following her then, and soon they'd caught up to her and had her cornered, where they all closed in on her. Shiori froze and just stared at them. She knew she had the power to fight back and beat them, but she didn't want to, she hated fighting, really, considering her father always tried to force her to before.

"Looks like mommy and Rin can't save you now!" the leader laughed, "Stupid freak!!"

With that he took hold of her kimono and then the girl began to slap her in the face, Shiori didn't cry out, but tears began to run down her face from the assault. The 3 bullies were laughing and making jokes the entire time.

Suddenly a voice shouted at them, it was a familiar voice to Shiori. "HEY! Back off!!!"

"Eh?! Kakashi? Whadda you want?" the leader shouted.

"Are you 3 THAT pathetic that you have to gang up and pick on a girl who's done nothing to you??" he glared at the 3 of them.

"Look, mind your own business, Kakashi! We do what we want got it?"

Kakashi didn't give them a chance, as he lunged at them and within a few seconds, all 3 of them were on their butts. They all looked up at him in shock, and fear. As they all got up and quickly ran off. Crying to themselves.

Shiori looked in shock at them as they ran away. "Are you ok?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"Um… yeah… I'm ok…" Shiori replied as she kept her head down, from embarrassment.

"Are you sure? I seen how they treated you yesterday…. And just then…." Then he seen she was still crying. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Shiori wiped her tears away and placed a smile on her face "Yeah, I'm sure." She gave him a fake smile, to reassure him. "Th-thanks for helping me." Suddenly Shiori got up and ran off, leaving Kakashi staring at her in confusion.

He looked down on the ground and noticed her hair pin was laying there. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment before putting it in his pocket and walked the opposite way.

Later, when Shiori arrived, she completely ignored her mom's greeting, as she ran straight upstairs, into her room where she locked her door, and cried. She cried for a good while, before eventually passing out in the floor where she had been sitting. When she woke up eventually, later in the night, she heard the sounds of yelling from her foster father, and whimpers from her foster mom. She knew he was beating her, as always, and it just made her want to cry again, even more.

She just shut her eyes, and pulled her legs up into her as she tried to block out the entire world.


	3. B1,C3: Abuse

**_Book 1, Chapter 3:_**

 ** _Abuse_**

Morning time came, and Shiori woke up in the same spot she was in on the floor. She pushed herself up off the floor and listened for any noises outside of her room. It was quiet, so she opened the door and walked across the hall to the bathroom, where she cleaned off and got ready to go to the academy. She heard noises coming from the kitchen, so she assumed her mom was making some breakfast.

Once she was clean and had her hair fixed decent, she walked back to her room and put on a new set of clothes. It wasn't anything special, just a yellow shirt and a pair of black pants that went a little past her knees, with her sandals. She looked to find her hair pin her mother had gave her, but couldn't find it anywhere. She figured she must have lost it when those bullies had assaulted her the day before. It made her angry, and she sighed sadly. Since she really liked it and it meant something to her.

When she walked into the kitchen, she expected to see her mother's warm smiling face, but instead was face to face with her foster father. Her eyes widened and she felt her body stiffen, right where she stood as she stared at him. "Where's mom?" she thought to herself.

Suddenly he noticed Shiori's presence, and he turned to look at her, eyes filled with hatred and resentment. "What is it, girl?" he may as well have spat it out.

"Um…. I was looking… for mom…" she barely spoke out.

"What was that?" he raised his voice.

"Um…" but before she could speak he'd walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face.

"You look me in the eyes and speak up, do you hear me?!" he shouted. "You're living in MY house, under MY roof, eating MY food, living off of ME you little shit!"

Shiori flinched and looked up at him in fear, expecting him to strike again, or even give her another beating; since she had avoided one last night. She froze from the fear, and stayed silent; too afraid to answer him.

"Tsk! FORGET IT. You're 'mom' has gone out to run some errands for me." He retorted, and sarcastically said the word 'mom'.

"Uhh… ngh." Shiori looked down sadly.

"Now, get the hell out of here. Don't you have to go to the academy? Go on!!" Her foster father yelled while raising his hand towards the door.

Shiori didn't hesitate, and immediately obeyed as she hurried out the door.

Normally she ran into Rin on her way to the academy, but this time she had taken a different route, just because she didn't want to face Rin while she was this upset. She was fortunate to be alive, and to have a good foster mother like she had, but she hated her foster father with a passion. These thoughts led to thinking about her real parents'. Which led to the memory of seeing her mother being murdered right in front of her eyes. She felt hot tears start to form in her eyes, and clenched her eyes tightly as she shook her head, trying to keep from crying and pushing those thoughts out of her mind.

Then she started to think about the bullies, and how Rin had become a very close friend to her already in just a couple of days…. And then she thought about the boy who had helped her yesterday. What was his name? Kakashi! She felt so ashamed that he had seen her be humiliated twice, and saw her crying. She felt weak, and helpless. And then she thought about why he was alone on the first day of the academy, maybe his parents' were also cruel and uncaring? She felt like he was like her in some ways, maybe.

Suddenly Shiori realized she was at the academy, and her thoughts then focused on her future here in the village. Yesterday they had talked about shinobi, and about the life of a ninja. She wanted desperately to be a strong, great shinobi. She wanted to be looked at as a respectable warrior. Someone who people look up to. Since all she had ever known was cruelty, and being belittled and shunned by everyone she had ever known.

As she entered the academy, she immediately locked eyes with Rin, who smiled and waved, "Hey! Shiori!"

Shiori returned the smile and ran over to Rin, taking a seat next to her, "Hey!"

"Hey, I didn't see you this morning, running late?" Rin asked.

"Uhh, yeah, mom didn't wake me up in time!" Shiori lied, not wanting to bring up the whole thing dealing with her foster family.

"Oh, well I was wondering about ya. I waited for you actually." Rin then changed her expression as she focused seriously on Shiori's face. There was a bruise on her cheek, and a noticeable red mark. "Shiori, your face…. What happened?" Rin asked.

"Oh." Shiori placed her hand on her cheek. "It's nothing, really! Kaede and her friends just bothered me again yesterday, is all."

"What?!" Rin sounded angry. "When?!"

"It was almost right after you had got home…. They just jumped me out of nowhere."

"But… then why is it still so red?" Rin asked.

"Uhh. I keep bothering it. Holding it and all, it's sore, so—" Shiori trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them, I'll have a nice chat with them again!"

"No, Rin, really it's fine! That boy Kakashi helped me. I think he solved the problem."

"Kakashi?" Rin asked confused.

"Yeah. He came when they were hitting me and stopped them."

"I don't know who Kakashi is, but I'll be sure to thank him for helping you out. Sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Don't apologize, Rin." Shiori smiled. "It's not your fault. Besides, I need to start being able to take up for myself from now on."

Then Rin averted her attention to her side, Shiori noticed and looked where Rin was looking, and seen Kakashi entering the room. He had the same lazy looking expression. Then he locked eyes with Shiori, causing her to look away.

He began to walk in her direction. Rin noticed, and whispered to Shiori, "Hey, Kakashi's coming over here!"

"Huh, wha?!" Shiori freaked as quietly as possible.

A moment later, Kakashi was right behind Shiori, "Excuse me? Shiori?" he asked softly.

Shiori blushed as she turned around to face him. "Um. Yes, Kakashi?"

"I found this yesterday, after you had run off. I seen you were wearing it, so I figured it was yours." He held out his hand, in it was Shiori's pink flower pin her foster mom had given her.

"Oh! My hair pin!" she smiled softly.

"It was lying on the ground…. It must have fallen off and you didn't notice it." He stated as he handed it to her.

"Um… thank you… Kakashi." She blushed and looked down at the pin.

"No problem." Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he gave her a closed eye smile. "Oh, and also…. I highly doubt that those idiots will bother you anymore… they were cowards."

Shiori blushed and frowned as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Yeah, thanks for that!" Rin smiled at Kakashi. "I appreciate you helping my friend!"

Kakashi gave her the same smile, back. "Uh, you're welcome." He laughed awkwardly. "I really don't understand why they were giving you a hard time in the first place." He said looking at Shiori confused.

Shiori kept her head down.

Kakashi was about to say something else, but before he could their teacher had arrived and shouted for everyone to take a seat.

Kakashi stuck his hands in his pocket and walked away coolly.

At the end of the day, it was the same routine, Shiori and Rin walked home together, and when Rin had reached her house, they said their goodbye's and that they would see each other tomorrow.

Shiori made it home, but as soon as she was about to open the door she heard her foster father shouting and cursing, she pulled her hand back and lowered her head sadly. She didn't want to go in, so she walked away, and decided she would kill some time, and wait for her foster father to calm down; she couldn't stand to be around him at all but even more so when he was going off like that.

Shiori walked around the village, and then came across Kakashi, sitting by himself on a bench, reading a book. "Kakashi?" she thought to herself.

He looked up from his book, and at Shiori. "Hello, Shiori." He greeted.

"Hey." She softly greeted back. "What are you reading?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

He looked down to his book, and then back to her, "It's a book about shinobi. It teaches all about chakra, and different types of jutsu's." he explained.

"Oh. I see. That's cool."

"I guess so." He looked back down at his book.

"So what are you up to?" Kakashi asked her.

"Oh, just, on my way home..." she lied.

"But, don't you live the other way?" he asked pointing behind her.

She blushed. "Oh. Uhm, yeah…… I just wanted to kill some more time, don't really want to go home." She admitted.

"Oh, I see. Why don't you want to go home?" he asked.

"Just… didn't feel like going…"

"Parents fighting?" he asked.

"Uhh… yeah… but they aren't really my parents." She stated. Kakashi looked at her, and then she explained, "I'm not originally from this village…. My clan was wiped out, and these people are my foster parents, since I obviously have no way to take care of myself. No money, or home, or anything."

"Oh…" Kakashi sounded a little sad. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it isn't your fault." She smiled at him. "So, what about you? Why aren't you at home?" she asked him.

"Ehh, about the same, just don't want to go home yet." Kakashi sighed.

"Your parents' give you a hard time?" Shiori asked.

She was answered with silence. Kakashi kept his gaze on his book, and then softly, replied "My parents are dead..."

Shiori gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry." She felt stupid.

"No… don't be. You didn't know. It's alright." He reassured her.

Shiori felt bad and couldn't think of anything else to say, so she just looked down at the ground.

Kakashi looked at her, and then back to his book; he also didn't know what else to say. Until he looked back and noticed the bruise on her cheek. He knew it couldn't have been from their classmates, since they didn't hit hard enough to leave a mark like that.

"Where did you get that bruise?" he asked suddenly.

Shiori gasped and then stuck her palm to her cheek. "Oh… it's just from Kaede… where she slapped me yesterday." She lied.

"But she didn't hit you hard enough to leave a mark like that." Kakashi explained.

Shiori got a little panicky, and didn't know what else to say. "Oh… my mom is probably going to wonder where I'm at; it should be about time for dinner, she was going to make me dumplings." Shiori smiled at him.

Kakashi knew she was purposely avoiding the question, but said nothing.

"I should be getting home now. It was good seeing you Kakashi. And thanks again for finding my hair pin." She smiled and waved as she ran off, towards home.

Kakashi watched her as she disappeared around a corner. He felt so sad, knowing that she was probably being abused, considering she was also getting the same treatment from their classmates. He could tell just by looking at her that she had had a pretty rough life so far. He sighed and went back to reading his book.

Shiori had made it home, once again, and entered carefully, fearing she may have walked in at the wrong time. She didn't see her foster father anywhere. But seen her mom sitting at the kitchen table.

Shiori gasped as she immediately noticed the black eye her mom had. "M-mom…?" she asked.

"Shiori!" her mom looked at her foster daughter. "Where have you been?" she got up out of her chair and walked over to her daughter, kneeling in front of her.

"I heard 'him' and was too afraid to come in…. so I walked around the village a little…" Shiori explained sadly, looking at her mom's hurt eye.

"He's very angry." Her mom stated. "I'm glad you didn't come in then. I didn't want you to witness anymore then you have you…" she frowned at Shiori.

"I hate seeing you go through this too." Shiori frowned back at her. "Why do you stay with him??"

"…He wasn't always like this…. At least not until we were married…"

"So why don't you leave?" Shiori asked.

Her foster mom said nothing at first, but sighed, "It's complicated, Shiori…."

Suddenly her mom smiled at her, and said "Why don't you go relax, while I get your dinner ready? Then maybe I can read you a story?"

Shiori, nodded, and looked down as her mom gently rubbed her head and rose to her feet, turning back to the cabinets, and began to rummage through them.

Shiori walked up to her room and laid down on her bed, thinking about her new mom, and about her foster father…. She hated him so much and wished he would just die, honestly. She hated people like that. She was getting really angry, and upset, but then thought of Kakashi…. For some reason, he entered her mind out of nowhere. He didn't leave her mind at all, until Shiori had drifted off into sleep.


	4. B1,C4: Breaking Point

**_Book 1, Chapter 4:_**

 ** _Breaking Point_**

It was still pretty early into the night, and Shiori woke up to the sounds of cursing, and what sounded like glass breaking. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to wake herself up completely, then raised up in her bed as she heard her foster father shouting, and her mother yelping. "Huh? What's going on??" she asked herself quietly. "He must be hurting mom again!"

Quickly Shiori got out of bed, and quietly snuck out of her room, and down the stairs. Inching closer to the kitchen where all the noise was coming from. She carefully peaked around the corner of the door way, and her eyes widened at the site of her mother being pinned over the sink, her husband right behind her with his fist clenched tightly in her hair. She had blood running down her forehead, cheeks and mouth. There were dishes broken in the floor, with food on them. That was when Shiori remembered her mom was making her some dinner, and she had fallen asleep while waiting. Her breathing became ragged, and she quickly tried to regain control of it so she wouldn't be noticed. She watched in horror as her foster mom was crying in fear and in pain.

"Why do you show that beast so much love and compassion? I let her stay only because you seemed to grow attached to her, but now it MAKES ME SICK." Her foster father shouted to her mom. "I can't stand seeing you give that little bitch love! She is a monster!"

Shiori felt tears swell up in her eyes, and as they ran down her face, she continued to listen and watch this horrible scene.

"Either she goes, or I will." He growled.

Shiori watched as her mom responded, "Ngh….. Shiori…. May not be my child by blood…. But…. She is MINE…. She is MY daughter…. And I love her….. You are the monster, Hanzo!" she shouted back with tears pouring down her face.

Shiori flinched at her foster mothers' words. And that was when she cried, silently as possible.

"So…. I choose Shiori…. I choose my daughter!" her mother declared.

But, Hanzo did not accept it…. He clenched his teeth in anger, as he hissed back "Hina…… I had hoped differently for us… and for you."

And to Shiori's horror, she watched as her foster father raised her mother's head up, and slammed it straight down into the dishes that were in the dish rack by the sink. She felt her heart drop, and skip a beat as she watched her mom's lifeless corpse fall to the floor….. She stared in horror, and then memories of her birth mother came to her mind. Shiori cried out, aloud. Which caught her foster 'father's' attention.

Hanzo snapped his head backwards, and locked eyes on Shiori. He knew she had just witnessed him murder his wife, he lunged at her with a knife. Quickly, Shiori ran towards the front door, but gasped when it was locked, with the chain in place, she knew she didn't have enough time to get to it and get away, so she quickly turned around as soon as she seen her foster father behind her, he swung at her, but she dived under his legs and sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her up the stairs, and to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her, but not fast enough, as Hanzo's hand had jammed into the door. Shiori gasped, and screamed in terror, but continued to push with all the strength she had on the door. Hanzo slowly began to push the door open, and Shiori glanced up at his face, scared to death. She raised her hand and cried out "GET AWAY!!!!" as she slashed at him with her right hand.

Silver blade-like shapes of light slashed down his face as his head flew back. Blood spewed out of the wound and he shouted in pain. Shiori was shocked at what she had just done. She had never been able to do that before. Hanzo quickly regained his position and thrust the door open all the way, sending Shiori flying back, onto the floor. She grunted as she lifted up on her fore-arm, and she looked up at Hanzo, who flinched at what he saw…. Her eyes shined a bright golden color, and the white around her iris had turned black. "Nghhh…. You little wretch." He growled, clenching his bloody cheek.

Shiori was completely unaware that she had just awakened her Mangetsu eyes. And she unknowingly, began to cast a genjutsu upon Hanzo.

Suddenly, Hanzo felt as if his skin was crawling. As if something was underneath it, crawling. He looked down in at his arms, and saw bumps moving under them, and began to scream in fear and pain as beetles began to tear out of his skin, all over. "AHHHHHH!!! GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OUT!!!! AGGHHHH!!!!!" he collapsed on the ground.

Shiori's eyes suddenly faded back to normal, and she stared confused at Hanzo. She had no idea what was wrong with him, one moment he was about to kill her, the next he was screaming and collapsed on the ground.

The confusion and shock distracted her, and instead of running she watched as he suddenly calmed down and then began to rise back up, panting for air heavily. "You…….. What did you just do to me?" he glared at her. "Those eyes….. WHAT DID THEY DO?!" he shouted angrily. "Did you cast a genjutsu on me, girl?!"

He growled as he got back up to his feet and stomped over to Shiori, she began to back away, as fast as she can, whimpering in fear.

Soon he was upon her, towering over her, and he took hold of her neck as he began to squeeze tightly. He growled at her angrily as she spat "Now you listen to me, and you listen good, you wretch…. As much as I would love to end your miserable little life, I value my own life and freedom too much. Killing you will definitely make it obvious." Shiori began to choke, and squeezed her little hands around his that were on her neck. She opened her eyes, and stared at him, crying. "I will let you live…. BUT, if you tell ANYONE what you saw, I will kill you." He spat. "I am going to take you to the Hokage now… and you are going to tell them that we were attacked by an intruder, and THEY killed your mother…. You didn't see their face, and you didn't hear their voice! I came home and you thought that I was the killer, so you fought me… understand?" He squeezed her throat tighter.

Shiori felt light headed, but the she choked out "….y…..ye...s", causing him to release her.

"Good." He rose to his feet. Shiori clenched her throat as she inhaled deeply for any breath of air she could get. "I have to make a few changes to the scene, I will be back. Don't you dare move if you know what is good for you." With that he walked off and left Shiori laying there on the floor.

Shiori cried, and she cried hard. Images of her foster mom's smiling face came to mind, and then the image of her dead on the ground in the kitchen came too. "Mommy! No…. not you too." She clenched her chest as she sunk back down on the floor, letting out all the pain and anger she felt.

About an hour later, the anbu and the 3rd Hokage were in their home, examining the horrible crime that had been committed.

Shiori had been questioned by the anbu, and she told them exactly what she had been told to say. "Were you told to say any of this?" she was asked. She shook her head no.

Suddenly the Hokage walked up behind the anbu, and Shiori looked up to him. "Lord 3rd?" the anbu asked.

"I would like to speak with her now." He spoke.

"Yes sir." The anbu bowed as he walked away.

The Hokage looked down in remorse for the girl, she wouldn't look at him, and she only kept her head down to the ground. "Shiori…." He tried to get her attention, and she slowly looked up to the man.

"I am the Hokage… you can call me Sarutobi-sama, though." He smiled down at her. "I wanted to speak with you about what happened, Shiori."

With that he crouched down in front of the girl, as he removed his hat and sat it down on the ground next to him. "Please, tell me what happened."

Shiori frowned and began to cry. "M-mom….mommy" the Hokage frowned, and placed his hand on shoulder as he began to rub it, trying to comfort her. "Shhh... it's alright. Everything will be fine now."

"No… no it won't." Shiori cried more. "That man is bad…. He's really really bad."

"What man?" the Hokage asked. "Shiori, tell me what happened with you and your foster mother and father."

Shiori wanted desperately to just tell the truth, but she feared that Hanzo would hurt her more. So she told the Hokage exactly what she had been told to say. The Hokage thought to himself, that he didn't believe it. He truly felt in his heart she was being coached to say it, because it didn't make sense. The anbu would have been able to track down this person quickly. But they hadn't been able to find any physical proof that Hanzo had done it. And because of Shiori's statement, they had no choice but to believe it, and take it as what really happened.

"Shiori, are you positive that that is really what happened?" Shiori nodded.

"Where was your foster dad during all of this?" he asked.

Shiori thought to herself, "HE DID IT!" but instead "He wasn't home." Came out.

The Hokage sighed, sadly. And then rose up to turn around to the anbu, he walked away slowly to them. Shiori watched as he began to silently speak to them, and to her evil foster father.

She stared sadly, and lowered her head and began to cry again, silently.

"Well, that settles it…. I want all of you to search the village for anyone who is suspicious, or any signs that are vital to this. Go now." The Hokage ordered, and they all left after bowing to their leader.

"Thank you, Lord 3rd." Hanzo spoke.

The Hokage looked at him, with suspicious eyes. However, he nodded as he turned back to Shiori. "You both need to go to the hospital… I will also have them send a written excuse to the academy tomorrow for her. I will send a force to clean up the mess while the two of you are away." With that the Hokage left.

Hanzo looked over to Shiori as soon as they had left. He walked over to her and she looked up to him and gasped in fear.

"I will have to let you stay here so it doesn't look suspicious. You will do exactly as I say if you value your life." He furrowed his brow at her. Shiori submitted sadly, and nodded.

"Good. Now let's go." He jerked her up by her arm, and they left out the door to the hospital.

The next day she and Hanzo had returned to the home, her mother's body had been taken, and there were no signs of blood or anything. She frowned as soon as they walked through the door. "Go to your room, and stay there. I want to be able to relax and don't want to look at you. So stay out of my sights." He commanded.

Shiori frowned, and walked past him, up to her room, where she shut her door and leaned her back against it and slid down to the floor. She thought about all of this…. What had happened. It was hard for her to believe it was true. Then she noticed on the floor was her pink flower hair pin her foster mother had given her. She leaned forward and crawled to it, and she picked it up in her palm and stared at it.

"Mom….." she shut her eyes, to try and keep the tears from falling, but they came anyway.

A few hours passed, and Shiori had done nothing but lie in the middle of the floor in her room and let all of these awful thoughts consume her mind. Things that a 6 year old girl shouldn't be thinking about.

She sat up, and then decided to change out of her clothes, a purple kimono, with dark purple stocking and her sandals and hair pin. She opened up her window and slowly climbed out of it, and then climbed down a pipe on the side of the house. She hit the ground, and then immediately started to walk towards the park, hoping to be alone.

When she made it, she climbed up into a tree, and sat on a branch, just letting her thoughts come over her. Later in the day, she had noticed others had come to the park, including Kakashi, who was reading a book on a nearby bench. The bullies were off playing some game with a ball in the distance. And many other of her classmates. Then she heard voices below, and she looked as she saw Rin with about 3 other girls, they were talking about what had happened. "Did you hear about Shiori and her parents?" "Yeah, I heard her mother was murdered right in front of her, and the murderer hurt her." "Oh my god, really?" "What? What happened?!" Rin shouted. "I heard my parents talking about it. They said someone killed her mom and that Shiori was injured."

Off to the side, Kakashi had overheard the conversation, and his eyes shifted to them, as he paid close attention to what they said.

Then one of the girls said something that sent Shiori over the edge, "I think she killed her foster mom. After all she is a monster." Immediately, Shiori jumped down and everyone, including the bullies took notice of her. Shiori clenched her fist as she stared at the girl who had said that. "What did you just say?" Shiori asked in a low voice.

"N-nothing!" the girl shook.

"No…. you said something. I heard it. Say it again." Shiori dared her. "GO ON. SAY IT!!!!" she shouted.

The girl froze, and didn't speak a word.

"Let me tell you something, one, I am NOT a monster. You don't even KNOW me, ok?!" Shiori snapped. "Second, who do you think you are?! Where do you get off saying something like that?! I would NEVER kill anyone, especially not my MOTHER!!!!" Shiori raised her voice even louder. "Thirdly, I just want to say, you people call me the monster, but I believe it's the other way around. You people say awful, hurtful things, and treat others like dirt! You all have a twisted sense of what is right and wrong." Shiori growled, and had the urge to actually hit the girl. "I hate this village!!!! I hate everyone in it, but Rin and my mom and my mom is dead now!" with that Shiori ran into the trees behind her.

Off to the side, Kakashi felt saddened by what he had just saw and heard…. Especially when she said she hated everyone in this village except Rin and her mom. He pocketed his book and walked away, off to his home.

"Shiori, wait!" Rin called to her. But Shiori didn't listen. Rin narrowed her eyes, and then turned to the girl that had upset Shiori so much. "Naomi! Why would you say something so horrible?!" Rin shouted.

"R-rin, I didn't mean—"

"Save it!" Rin shouted as she ran after her friend.


	5. B1,C5: Don't Get Your Hopes Up

**_Book 1, Chapter 5:_**

 ** _Don't Get Your Hopes Up_**

Shiori continued to run through the trees, blinded by tears that poured out of her eyes. She was so angry. Angry that she'd lost both of her mothers' but was powerless to save them. Angry that Hanzo had gotten away with murder, and now she was still stuck with him. Angry at the villagers that called her a monster, and more-so at the girl who had said she had killed her own mother. The words kept racing through her mind.

"I think she killed her foster mom. After all she is a monster." the words echoed in her head.

Shiori cried as she kept running. "She killed her mother. She killed her mother...she did it. Because she's a monster. A monster." The words kept repeating themselves in her mind.

"No! Why does everyone say I'm a monster?! Why do I get treated like something I'm not?!" she cried out loud to herself.

Seconds later, Shiori slowed down, and came to a halt as she fell down to her knees, leaning forward on her hands. Tears dripped down her face, and onto her hand and the grass below her. She kept them clenched, trying her hardest to stop crying. But she couldn't. So she just opened her eyes and stared down while everything flashed through her mind. She was so hurt and angry... And alone.

"Now, I have no one... Everyone either hates me or thinks I'm a freak." But then Rin's face came to her mind... Followed by Kakashi. She gasped, as she thought about him when his masked face came to mind. "Kakashi..." She thought sadly.

"He was sitting right there... And I said I hated everyone in the village except for Rin..." she thought about her words she had shouted before.

"He probably thinks I hate him now..." She frowned. "I don't! I was just so angry, that I couldn't think straight, and Rin was right in front of me so she was the only person who came to mind..." She thought to herself. "I don't hate Kakashi, at all... I like him..."

"Why am I so stupid?" she asked herself out loud, as her voice began to crack, she felt like she would start crying again any second.

Suddenly she heard someone running towards her, she heard bushes moving, and someone panting heavily. She turned, and was surprised to see Rin, who stopped a few feet away from her, breathing heavily and catching her breath. "Finally!" she sighed. "Shiori..." she started to walk over to her.

Shiori turned back away from Rin, and looked back down at the ground. Rin crouched down next to her, and snuck an arm across Shiori's shoulders, and gently holding her nearest arm with the other. "Shiori... everything is alright. Naomi and the others don't even know you... they're just ignorant." She tried to comfort her friend. "Come on now...please stop crying."

"Rin... they all think I am a monster... they think I'm a freak..." Shiori explained.

"But I don't... and Kakashi doesn't!" Rin defended. Rin then pulled Shiori into a warm, tight hug. Shiori was shocked, but hugged Rin back.

"Shiori, I am your friend. I'm here for you. Everything will get better... It may not happen right away, but I promise you, happiness is waiting for you. Like the light at the end of a dark tunnel."

Shiori thought about what she was saying, and began to cry again, softly. "Th-thank you, Rin..." she closed her eyes, and felt as Rin comfortingly rubbed Shiori's back. "Thank you!"

Rin and Shiori pulled away from one another, they both looked into each other's eyes, and Rin gently places both of her hands on Shiori's shoulders. Rin closed her eyes and gave Shiori a big smile. "What are best friends for?" Shiori gave her a big smile right back.

Shiori and Rin emerged from the trees and onto the streets of Konoha again. "Hey, Shiori... would you like to spend the night at my house?" Rin asked.

"I would love to!" Shiori smiled, but then frowned when she thought about her foster father. Rin noticed Shiori's sudden change in expression.

"Hm? What's wrong Shiori??" Rin asked.

"It's just... Hanzo..." Shiori trailed off sadly.

"Your foster dad? What about him?" Rin asked.

"He may not allow me to..." Shiori sadly stated.

"Well, you can go ask, and I'll be waiting here, if you want!" Rin smiled warmly.

Shiori knew he wouldn't approve, but nodded and said "Alright."

With that Shiori ran off towards her home. Once she was out of sight of Rin, she slowed down and began to walk at a slow pace. She frowned and sighed sadly. "There is no way he will even consider it..."

After a few minutes of walking, Shiori seen Kakashi walking her way, off in the distance. He didn't notice her yet, but was walking slowly with his hands in his pockets, he was facing forward, but his eyes were facing down at the ground. He seemed to be deep in thought about something.

Shiori felt her heart start to race faster. She got the urge to turn off quickly at the nearest corner, and avoid facing him. But she continued to walk forward. Once they were about 20 feet away, Kakashi's eyes shot up, and he noticed Shiori was walking his way. He seen she was staring at him, but she quickly looked away as soon as he looked at her, a slight pink came across her face.

He felt a little sad to see her. She had basically said she hated him before. But then he thought "She was just upset... I can't blame her after what all she has had to put up with... especially after what happened last night." He thought to himself.

Soon they were face to face, and they both stopped directly in front of each other. Shiori looked at Kakashi, her face was flushed. Kakashi looked back at her, "Hello, Shiori." He greeted calmly.

"H-hey, Kakashi..." she sadly replied.

"How are you feeling...?" he asked her.

"Not the greatest..." Shiori mumbled sadly.

"I heard about what happened... I'm sorry you had to go through something so horrible..." Kakashi said sincerely.

Shiori was silent, but said "Yeah... thank you..."

"I heard what Naomi said... And I had seen you get upset... Just ignore what all people say..." he said calmly.

Shiori was taken back. She didn't say anything but stared into his half-closed, sad eyes. She whimpered, embarrassed, and lowered her head.

"Well... I'll be seeing you, Shiori." Kakashi said as he slowly began to walk past her.

Shiori felt her heart ache more, and she turned around to face Kakashi's back, "Wait!"

Kakashi stopped, a little surprised, and turned his head back to look at Shiori. He seen her expression was sad, and hurt.

"Kakashi... I... I wanted to tell you, that... What I said before... I didn't mean that I hated you..." She explained. Kakashi's eyes opened a little more, as he continued to listen to her words. "I... I was just so angry, at what that girl said... I was already so hurt... And hearing that I just snapped... You and Rin are the only ones in the village that I really like..." She trailed off. "I only mentioned Rin's name because she was right in front of me, I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry... Please don't think I hate you... because I don't... at all." Her voice started to sound desperate; he could tell she had been worrying about it. "You've been so kind to me... And I really like you." she spoke the last bit of words with her eyes facing down, away from his.

Kakashi's eyes widened. And he blushed slightly at her words.

She looked up and noticed his expression. Suddenly she seemed a little alarmed. "Uhh! I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry!" she sounded worried. "I just meant, that, I think of you like my friend!"

Kakashi realized she was just really shy, and embarrassed. He smiled at her words, and gave her a closed eye smile, as he chuckled softly. "I know, Shiori. Please, don't worry about it."

Shiori clutched both of her hands together in front of her chest as she held them close to her body. She looked at him, and gazed at his expression. She smiled, and nodded at him. "M-hm!"

"I'm glad to be considered your friend. I think the same about you." Kakashi spoke happily.

Shiori felt happy, and at ease. As she blushed more.

"Would you like to train together sometime?" Kakashi asked. "I can help you to start defending yourself better."

Shiori looked surprised, but smiled as she accepted. "S-sure!" this made Kakashi smile wide under his mask.

Then Shiori remembered her father, and Rin. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I need to be getting home... my... Father... Is waiting..." she spoke the word father sorely; she literally had to force it out.

Kakashi could tell that something wasn't right, but he nodded, "Alright. I hope to see you tomorrow at the academy."

Shiori smiled and turned back around, walking towards home.

Kakashi kept his stare on her as he watched Shiori walk away. He was a little shocked, but felt happy, and relieved to hear that she liked him, and didn't hate him. And he was excited at the thought of spending time with her. He was always pretty distant with people, and didn't have anyone close. But something about this girl, he felt a connection to her. He couldn't explain it. But ever since he had seen her face, it gave him a feeling; something warm. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be able to be there for her.

Kakashi watched as Shiori faded in the distance, and turned as he continued on his way home, as well.

Shiori ran up to the pipe she had climbed down earlier, and looked up, as she took hold, and began to carefully climb back up it. It took a bit of effort, but she made it to ledge, and she crept back into the window of her room, she had hoped Hanzo hadn't noticed. But she looked in alarm and fear as she seen him sitting, arms crossed on the end of the bed, on the frame work. His face showed his anger, and his eyes locked on Shiori like a bug that needed to be squashed.

Shiori flinched. And stood in place as she feared what was to come.

"So...you snuck out, eh?" he asked. He chuckled darkly as he lowered head, eyes closed. Then he looked back up. "You won't do that, EVER again. Got it?"

Shiori fearfully nodded.

"Where did you go?" He asked, while standing up, walking over to Shiori. Shiori began shaking.

"I... I went to the park...and just sat in the trees to get fresh air..." Shiori answered truthfully, she was suddenly slapped in the face, hard.

"You are not to leave again, without my permission, UNDERSTAND?"

Shiori fell to her knees and clutched her cheek. She began to whimper, but didn't answer.

"I said, UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y...yes, I'm sorry!" Shiori cried.

Hanzo glared down at her, as she began to tear up. "You will not leave the house anymore. You are to stay here. You will cook, clean, and take care of the house." He commanded. "You will NOT be going back to the academy anymore, and you will not see anyone."

Shiori's eyes shot open and she quickly looked up to Hanzo in shock, "Wh-what?"

"You have no business becoming a ninja. It is of no use to you."

"B-but!"

"SHUT UP, WRETCH!!!" Hanzo shouted.

Shiori flinched.

"You will stay here, and you will only leave if I am with you. You are not to talk to anyone, or see anyone. You will tell the Hokage that you have no desire to be a ninja..."

Shiori didn't want to, she wanted to attack him and run for it. But she was too afraid that he would kill her, like he told her he would. So, she only lowered her head to the ground, as she submitted. "Y...yes..."

"Good." He growled as he turned, "Now start cleaning this house!! If you want food, you will fend for yourself, I expect you to make me dinner by 8. Unless you want me to break your jaw." With that, he left the room.

Shiori was angry, she thought about what he had just said. She had to drop out of the academy... she wasn't allowed to leave the house or see anyone. She thought about Rin and Kakashi... Kakashi, she had been so excited to be able to train with him, and be friends. And now, she couldn't.

She didn't cry... She only felt as her heart sunk within her chest... She was now trapped in a living hell.


	6. B1,C6: Finally Going Out

**_Book 1, Chapter 6:_**

 ** _Finally Going Out_**

About a week later, Kakashi sat in class at the academy. His thoughts were far from the lesson at the moment though. Shiori had not yet returned to class, and he hadn't seen her out in the village at all. He was a little bit worried, and couldn't get her off of his mind. "It's been a week now; I haven't seen her at all…. I wonder if she is alright..?" Kakashi thought to himself.

Rin was also thinking the same thing; she had not seen or heard from her best friend at all, she never returned to let her know if she was able to spend the night, either. "Where are you, Shiori?" Rin thought.

Back with Shiori, she was on her hands and knees in the kitchen, scrubbing and cleaning the floors, her eyes were narrowed, and all she could think about how much she hated Hanzo. She had beaten her several times the past week, over silly things. Because she didn't do this or that right. She was just a kid; of course she would make mistakes!! She grunted, as she threw the brush at the wall in frustration.

"Why me?" she asked out loud.

She missed her friend Rin, and she missed running into Kakashi, as well. She sighed sadly. "I wonder if he has thought about me any…"

A few hours passed, and she continued to clean around the house. After a while, dishes were done, the house smelt of lemons from scrubbing and mopping and she had dinner prepared. Almost as soon as she had it finished, Hanzo burst in the door. He walked into the doorway of the kitchen, and called out, "Shiori, food."

Shiori didn't hesitate, and quickly prepared him a plate of food, bringing it to him at the table. He looked down at it, then back to her, "Ahem?"

She stared confused.

"How can I eat without something to drink?" He raised his voice. "Sake!!" He pointed, and Shiori quickly prepared a glass for him.

He almost ripped it out of her hands, as he took a sip.

"Take you a plate to your room, and stay there for the rest of the night." He commanded. She did as she was told.

She sat in the floor of her room, picking her rice with her chop sticks, sighing heavily. She wasn't able to stomach any food, again. She hadn't eaten since she watched her foster mother be murdered right in front of her eyes. Nor had she slept much.

She had reported to the Hokage just a few days ago that she no longer desired to attend the academy. She was forced to make up some story about how she just didn't have the will for it.

For the most part, she just laid there all night, thinking about her life, and everything in it she didn't want to. "I wish someone could save me from this……" she thought to herself.

~ 3 YEARS LATER / age 9 ~

3 years had passed, and they had gone by so slow for Shiori. Every day was a living hell. She literally had not left the house at all in 3 years; the closest she got to going outside was looking out the windows. Over the years, she had gotten quicker and faster, and was excellent at taking care of her chores, and duties around the house. But the only reason she did was to avoid any assault from her foster father as possible. But even then, the beatings had only worsened over the years. She would be hit, slapped, kicked, cursed at, and beat every day or two… but every day she at least got hit once. Her whole body was constantly covered in bruises.

She wasn't allowed to attend the academy, but at night when she was locked in her room, she would secretly read books she had found in her mother's belongings about shinobi, and everything that you basically learn in the academy. They were her old books from when she had gone. Shiori had read every book, at least 5 times each. She knew everything she possibly could about chakra, genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and different types of shinobi. Sometimes she would even try simple jutsus herself. She had learned to control her chakra very well, and was able to walk up the walls and stand on the ceilings. She could even manipulate water slightly, moving it through the air in streams. Just some things she had taken up as a hobby, since she really had nothing else she could do.

It was the weekend, on a Sunday, early in the morning. Shiori was sitting on her bed, Indian style, reading a book all about medical ninjutsu. She had been reading it for a few days now. Suddenly she heard footsteps of Hanzo approaching her door, and she quickly stuck the book down the side of the mattress and the wall, as she got under the covers and lay facing the wall, shutting her eyes and pretending to be asleep. She heard the sound of the door unlock, and open as footsteps approached the bed. "Wake up!" Hanzo shouted.

She acted as if she had just woken up, and rolled over to face him. "Yes, sir…" she started to rise up. "I'll start on breakfast."

"No. There's something else I want you to do." Hanzo quickly snapped.

"Huh?" Shiori looked at him confused.

"The 3rd Hokage is coming here to meet with me… I don't want him to be suspicious of anything, so I want you to run to the store for me, and pick up some things." He stated.

Shiori almost didn't believe what she was hearing. Did he really just tell her, she was going to be able to leave the house?

"I won't be going with you; I'll stay here and talk with him. He should be here in about 30 minutes, and he will only be staying long enough to just check in on me. The last few times he has come, he's looked at me funny… and asked me why you never leave the house…" he explained. "You don't stop to talk to anyone, you just go and pick up what I've written down and you come straight back, in time to face the Hokage before he leaves, that way you can also speak with him." He handed her a notepad with a list of items written down on it. "Don't you dare take long."

"Yes, sir…." Shiori nodded. With that he walked out of her room. Shiori smiled, for the first time in 3 years, she actually felt a little happy, and excited. Even if it was just to get him some things he wanted, she would cherish every moment. Fresh air, the feeling of the sun on her skin, the thought thrilled her even more. She smiled widely as she shot up out of the bed and began to get dressed.

(Outfit shown in picture)

It was fairly simple, purple shorts, with a dark purple tank-top, and a light purple kimono over top of it, with a tie at the waist, and dark purple stockings that went up to her thighs and purple sandals. She put her mother's hair pin in as she always did before. Then she looked in the mirror, all of her bruises were visible, but then she made a few hand signs, and activated her Mangetsu eyes, casting a genjutsu upon herself; so that anyone who seen her wouldn't see the bruises, the genjutsu would hide them, it worked even to her, as they suddenly disappeared in the mirror.

Her eyes faded back to normal. And she happily rushed down the stairs to face Hanzo.

"I forgot to write down consommé flavored chips. Don't forget them." Hanzo stated. Shiori nodded.

"Remember what I told you, girl." He growled as he opened the door, Shiori began to walk out the door. She kept her eyes closed, and fluttered them open slowly, adjusting from the bright sunlight; she stuck her arm up, shielding her eyes from the light, and heard as Hanzo slammed the door behind her. She blinked her eyes, and adjusted to the light, as she lowered her arm and looked around her. She almost couldn't believe it, and she smiled to herself.

She began walking down the streets, casually, looking around at her surroundings, cherishing every moment she had out to herself like this.

Almost as soon as she left, the 3rd Hokage appeared at Hanzo's door-step. He knocked, and Hanzo almost immediately opened the door. The Hokage flinched in shock. "It's almost as if he was just waiting for me to show up." The Hokage thought to himself, but nodded to Hanzo as he greeted him. Hanzo bowed back. The Hokage entered into the house, and removed his hat. "Please, in here, take a seat my lord." Hanzo motioned to the living room.

The 3rd Hokage noticed Shiori wasn't anywhere in sight. Usually when he came over to check in on them, she was cleaning or cooking. "Where is Shiori?" he asked.

Hanzo smiled (fakely) and cheerfully answered back to the Hokage, "Oh, she went out to get some things at the store."

The Hokage's eyes widened slightly, "She left the house?"

Hanzo nodded. "Yes, she has had such a hard time coping with life since the night Hina was killed…. She finally decided to go out." The Hokage nodded at his words, as he lit his pipe and began to smoke. "Would you like a drink, lord 3rd? I have some sake." Hanzo offered.

"Mm. No thank you." The Hokage declined. "Let's just catch up, shall we?" he asked with his eyes closed.

Hanzo nodded. "Yes, lord Hokage."

Off at Mimo-Mochi's Dumpling café, all of Shiori's old classmates were sitting together, enjoying their last day of the weekend from the academy, eating dumplings, and laughing. Among them were Kakashi, Rin, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Obito Uchiha. However, Kakashi was kind of just sitting off, minding his own business, reading. Since he didn't care for sweets. The others were all laughing and chatting away.

Shiori walked around the corner, and began to pass by the café, immediately, all of them noticed, except Kakashi who had his eyes focused on a book.

They all stopped what they were doing at the moment they saw her, some had their mouths opened, about to take a bite of dumplings, others' faces were froze in the most awkward position. They all watched in silence as Shiori walked past them, and out of site.

"Was…. Was that Shiori just then, or was I seeing things?" Asuma asked out loud.

Kakashi heard this and looked up from his book, expecting to see her, but then looked over to the others who were all still looking in shock outside of the café.

"No one has seen or talked to her in 3 years!" Kurenai stated.

"It was her!!!" Rin shouted as she immediately got up from the table and ran out of the café, after Shiori.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he stood up and walked over to the exit of the café and stared out, down the street. His eyes locked in on what he believed to be Shiori from behind. "Shiori..." he thought to himself.

One by one, all of the others poked their heads out from behind Kakashi, looking to see if it really was her. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he looked behind him at his classmates. They all gave him a closed eye smile and laughed awkwardly as they scratched their heads and backed away. He looked back out, and watched as Rin ran up to her.

"Shiori!!" Shiori heard her name called from behind and flinched as she turned around to be tackled to the ground by… Rin!?

"Oof!! Wahhhh?! Rin!!" She choked out. "Wha— get off me I can't breathe!!" Shiori shouted, pushing Rin off of her. Rin apologized and got up; she took hold of Shiori's hand and helped her back up to her feet.

Rin didn't give her any time to retain herself; she wrapped her arms around Shiori and began to babble away. "Ohh Shiori! It really is you? I've missed you so much! I can't believe it's you! Where have you been?!"

"Geez, Rin calm down!" Shiori laughed awkwardly. "One question at a time!"

"Where have you been?!" Rin suddenly shouted, almost angrily.

Shiori sweat-dropped, and "Hmph'd!" as she pointed at Rin and shouted back, "I've been at the house!"

"For 3 years straight?!" Rin asked.

"Uhhh, yeah." Shiori awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"Why? Why haven't you been back to the academy? You just disappeared off the planet!" Rin looked sad. "I was so worried, Shiori, and I missed you!"

Shiori frowned, and looked down. "I'm sorry, Rin…. Things just haven't been the same for me since my foster mother was killed…" then Shiori remembered what Hanzo had told her, and a shiver ran down her spine, fear took over her body. Before Rin could say anything, Shiori spoke up, "Look, Rin, I'd love to stay and catch up with you, but I have to go to the store and get some stuff for my foster father…. I promised him I'd be back as fast as possible. I'll catch up with you later, k?" Shiori smiled as she quickly turned and ran from Rin, waving at her as she did so.

"Hey, wait, Shiori!" Rin called out to her, but Shiori didn't listen. Rin stared at her in confusion, and sadness. "Why is she acting so strange?" Rin asked herself out loud.

Kakashi had been watching from afar, but he had no idea what was said between them, he narrowed his eyes in confusion. And watched as Rin began to walk back towards them. When she was in front of Kakashi, he asked her, "What did she say?"

Rin flinched a little, but frowned as she replied, "She was acting so weird… she said she couldn't talk because she had to get back home for her foster father…. I don't get it…" Rin looked down sadly. The others were there, listening, too.

"Something isn't right." Kakashi thought aloud.

"I know, I can sense it, too. Something feels off." Rin added.

Suddenly, Kakashi ran out of the café and down the streets, Rin gasped and the others all peeked out and watched as he ran off in the distance.

They all assumed he was going to see Shiori.


	7. B1,C7: Kakashi -- Shiori's Guardian

**_Book 1, Chapter 7:_**

 ** _Kakashi -- Shiori's Guardian_**

Shiori continued to walk at a calm pace, now that she had gotten away from Rin.

She didn't like just leaving like that, she wanted desperately to be able to have a real life, and be free, and have time to spend with her friend. It was the first time she had seen or spoken to anyone else other than Hanzo for the last 3 years. She knew that if she didn't do as she was instructed, Hanzo would hurt her very badly, that was enough reason for her to obey his orders. She hated him so much; he used her fear against her.

She soon came to a grocery store, she had never shopped before, so she hesitated a little nervous as she stared at the store, but she took a deep breath and walked in.

Off in the distance, Kakashi was watching her as she entered the store.

Shiori grabbed a shopping basket, and pulled out the list Hanzo had given her, she started to search for the items, as quickly as possible and after about 5 minutes, she had everything on the list. Then she remembered, "Oh, yeah, the consommé flavor chips!" she thought to herself. "I can't forget those, he will surely throw a fit." She sighed as she went to the chip aisle.

Shiori sweat-dropped as she stared at an empty space in the chips where the consommé chips would be. They were out of stock. "Oh man..." She whined. "He is going to be so mad... I may as well prepare for the worst." She spoke to herself as she hunkered over, irritated at this. "Even though it isn't my fault..."

She walked to the counter, and placed the basket of groceries on it, and watched as the check-out lady began to add up the total. She paid, and the lady handed her 3 bags of groceries. Shiori thanked the lady and walked out the doors.

Kakashi, who had been waiting in the same spot for Shiori to come out, stared intently at her as soon as he seen her exit the store, and begin to walk down the street. He immediately took off after her.

"Shiori!" he called out.

"Huh?" Shiori was surprised to hear a somewhat familiar voice call to her. She turned around and was face to face with Kakashi. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Ka...kashi?" she asked, completely shocked to see the masked boy standing in front of her. "He remembers me..?" she thought to herself.

"Shiori, it's been such a long time since I or anyone else has seen you." He stated.

Shiori didn't answer right away, because she was lost in thought about Kakashi suddenly appearing out of the blue. But she blinked a couple of times, and realized this was really happening. "Oh, uhhh, yeah!" was all she could think of to say as she gave him a big smile with her eyes closed.

"Why haven't you been back to the academy?" he asked.

"Oh... uhm..." she frowned slightly. "I... I just didn't feel the need to go... after what happened, I..." she trailed off, and looked away from Kakashi.

This made him frown.

"I was wondering about you, you completely disappeared. No one has seen you at all." He spoke.

Shiori frowned more, and murmured, "I know... I haven't been out of my house at all, 'til today..."

"You didn't leave your home at all, in 3 whole years?" he asked, somewhat stunned at the thought of it.

Shiori nodded sadly. "No."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked her. He hated asking her so many questions, but, his gut was clenching in an awful way. He felt like something was really off, and like Shiori was hiding something.

Shiori didn't know what to say, so she just looked down, avoiding looking into Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi noticed, and immediately he knew something was up for sure.

"Shiori... is everything alright?" he asked. "You know, you can tell me, I will do anything I can to help you." He was trying his best to get her to confide to him.

She closed her eyes for a moment and looked to the side, "Yes, everything is fine... Kakashi..."

"You aren't acting like it..." Kakashi frowned. "Shiori... has your foster father ever hurt you?" he decided to just cut to it, and not beat around the bush.

Her expression suddenly changed, her eyes widened, as if in shock, or as if she was about to panic. She jolted her head up to face him. He could see it in her eyes, that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Wh-why do you a-ask t-t-that?" Shiori asked.

"Why are you stuttering?" Kakashi asked.

Shiori suddenly turned away from him and started to walk away from him.

Kakashi looked a little upset and shocked that she just turned and walked away, and he desperately called out to her, "Please, Shiori. Don't walk away. Please talk to me. I can see it, all over your face." This caused her to stop in her tracks. She didn't turn to look at him, but she started to shake.

"I already told you, nothing is wrong!" she cried out, her voice cracking, as tears began to fall down her face, causing Kakashi to flinch. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was really upset, and now crying. No matter how much she was trying to hide it. "Now please, just leave me alone! I have to go home..." she then began to run off, clutching the bags against her chest.

"Shiori!" Kakashi shouted. But he watched as she continued to run. He frowned, and sighed heavily, in sadness.

Then, his eyes darted open, and narrowed. And he took off after her again. "I know something is wrong. And I'm going to find out." He thought to himself.

After about 10 minutes, Shiori had made it to her home. She stopped when she was about 10 ft. away, and stared at the house... she sighed, and clenched her eyes together, as she stopped herself from crying anymore, she regained her composure, and tried to hide any signs of distress. She took a deep breath, and then walked towards the door.

Off around the nearest corner, Kakashi was watching her as she knocked on the door and waited for her foster father to answer. He watched as the door opened to reveal a very angry looking man. Shiori kept her gaze down towards the ground as she entered the door, and the man slammed it shut and he heard the lock click. Quickly Kakashi sprinted towards the house, in time to hear the man shout, "It took you far too long to get what I asked for... you missed the Hokage, too!" Kakashi heard from outside, he crouched down and began to walk along the outside of the house, in the direction from where the voice was coming from.

"Yes, I'm sorry... Forgive me..." he heard Shiori apologize.

"Save the apologies, wretch." Hanzo coldly spat out. This made Kakashi's eyes widen in shock that he would talk to Shiori that way. Then he narrowed them, he knew then and there that what he had assumed and feared, was more than likely true.

"Did you speak to anyone?" he heard the man ask.

"N-no. No one." Shiori lied.

"Why is she lying about that, and why would he care if she spoke to someone?" Kakashi thought.

Quietly and carefully he peeked around a window, and he watched as Shiori placed the bags of groceries on the counter in a kitchen, and begin to unpack the items and put them up in their places. He then seen the man come up behind her and forcefully push her out of the way. So hard, that she fell to the ground. Kakashi watched closely, and narrowed his eyes even more at this. Already he could feel his blood boil, and his heart began to pound faster.

Hanzo rummaged through the bags, searching for something in particular. He growled, "Where are the chips?" He turned to look at Shiori, who was still on the floor. "Where are my consommé chips?!" he shouted again at her.

"They... they were out of them." Shiori explained. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault!"

Kakashi watched as Hanzo lunged at Shiori and took hold of her kimono in his fists, pulling her up off the ground and mere centimeters away from his face. "I don't give a DAMN if it wasn't your fault. I told you to do something, and you didn't do it!" he screamed. Shiori whimpered.

Hanzo suddenly raised a fist and punched Shiori in the face, sending her falling back onto the floor; she cried out and landed with a sick thud.

Kakashi's eyes widened completely as he literally felt his heart skip a beat, and he missed a breath. Did he really just see that?! His body began to shake, and he felt as the rage was burning inside of him, he was about to lose himself. He clenched his fists tightly, as he continued to watch.

Then he watched as Hanzo turned around and pulled a knife out of the drawer, turning back to Shiori.

"I knew I should have just killed you too when I killed your 'mommy' that night... you are so useless and pathetic!!!" he shouted as he then kicked Shiori hard in the ribs, and stomped on Shiori's chest, making her cry out in agony. Then, Hanzo was on top of her, screaming at her to shut up, he raised the knife up, as if he was about to slam it down into Shiori's chest, and at that moment, Kakashi was now shaking uncontrollably as his fists clenched as tight as they possibly could. He lost it, and he quickly turned and lunged forward through the glass.

Hanzo and Shiori suddenly heard the sound of glass shattering, and they both turned their heads to face the window that had suddenly broken. Hanzo gasped and his eyes widened in shock, to see a white haired masked boy had smashed through his window, shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Kakashi?!" Shiori thought, and her eyes widened in surprise and happiness

Kakashi landed in a shower of the glass, and glared at Hanzo, his eyes showed pure anger and despite half of his face being covered, you could tell he was completely enraged.

"Grrrrr... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Hanzo shouted.

"K-kakashi!" Shiori smiled at him.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Kakashi spoke as calmly as possible. "Right. NOW." But each word leaked with rage and darkness. Shiori could tell he was seconds away from losing that cool composure he was keeping.

"Or else what?! Mind your own business you little brat!" this caused Kakashi to snap, as he suddenly jumped, so fast Shiori didn't even see it, and kicked Hanzo in the side, hard off of Shiori and into the wall to the side. He gasped and coughed as he hit the wall and sunk onto the floor, clutching his side in pain.

Kakashi landed right in front of Shiori, putting up a protective barrier between her and Hanzo. Shiori looked at his fists, which were continuing to try and clench tighter and tighter, Kakashi's whole body was shaking.

"Kakashi..." she quietly said.

"Shiori... go and get help, I will take care of him." Kakashi said in a low voice.

Shiori blinked, and she couldn't believe this was happening.

Hanzo growled as he clenched the knife in his hand again, "She isn't going anywhere!!" he screamed as he lunged towards the two of them.

Once again, too quick for Shiori to see, Kakashi had pinned Hanzo face-down onto the floor, his arms were twisted behind him in a very sick and uncomfortable way, the one clenching the knife was resting against Hanzo's throat, Kakashi was sitting atop of him, with one foot stepping on the back of Hanzo's head. Hanzo was growling and grunting. "Damn... you!" he swore.

Shiori stared at this scene in pure shock; she honestly couldn't believe her eyes.

"Shiori!" Kakashi's voice snapped her out of her trance. "Run outside and get help, I will keep him here. Hurry!" Kakashi ordered. Shiori looked into Kakashi's eyes, she could see he was very angry right now, but they softened, and glazed over when she stared into them. She nodded and pushed herself up as she ran out of the house, shouting for help.

"You... Damn... nosy... Piece of shit!" Hanzo cursed at Kakashi. "Damn you! I WILL kill her... you can't stop ME!" he shouted.

This made Kakashi pull at Hanzo's arms, and push his foot down harder into Hanzo's head. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER." Kakashi growled back at him. "Now be silent. As much as I would love to give you what you deserve, I will let it be done the proper way."

Hanzo growled, but then began to laugh lowly, "You... I will get both of you... I will kill you both..." He spat. "Anyone who protects a demon... Deserves to die." Kakashi narrowed his eyes more at him.

A moment later, the anbu forces were filling the room, at least 12 of them, and in through the door walked the 3rd Hokage, with his hands clutched together behind his back as he stared intently on Hanzo.

Behind him, Shiori was peeking through the doorway of the kitchen, watching everything.

The Hokage stopped in front of Hanzo and Kakashi. "Kakashi... release him." He ordered.

Kakashi slowly released him and stepped off of him, Hanzo didn't hesitate, as he rose up at Kakashi, attempting to grab him, but in an instant and anbu was on him, and had him restrained with a kunai pressed against the front of his throat. Kakashi stared angrily at Hanzo. Hanzo returned the glare, tenfold. He had been caught, and taken down by a 9 year old kid.

"Hanzo..." the Hokage spoke. "I must say, that I am actually not surprised." He was now glaring at Hanzo in anger and disgust. "I had a feeling it was always you... and that something was wrong... but unfortunately, because Shiori had stated it wasn't you, I had no choice but to act as though it were true." He spoke. "How despicable." He scrunched his nose as he looked down at Hanzo.

"To murder your own wife, all because she loved a child... And even worse to abuse and torture that child every day of her life, for no reason."

The Hokage trailed off. "And I can assure you, where you are going you will never be killing anyone. Ever again."

Hanzo started to beg the Hokage, pleading to hear him out. The Hokage commanded the anbu to take him to a holding cell and await a judgment for what he had done.

They poofed away, and all that was left was a few anbu, the Hokage, Kakashi and Shiori.

The Hokage turned to Kakashi, and placed a hand on his head, "Well done. You've helped save an innocent girl from a hell she didn't deserve." The Hokage praised him. The Hokage smiled, "Your father would be proud." Kakashi's eyes widened. The Hokage turned to face Shiori who was staring at them, clutching the side of the doorway.

He walked over to her, and kneeled to her level, "It's alright now, Shiori. He won't be able to hurt you anymore." Suddenly Shiori threw herself at him as she wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised but embraced her back as she began to cry. The Hokage placed a hand on her head and comforted her.

Shiori then looked up and at Kakashi; she pulled away from the Hokage and ran at Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened as she suddenly embraced him. "Thank you, Kakashi!" Shiori cried out. Kakashi slowly embraced her back, tightly, resting his head on top of hers as he shut his eyes.

The Hokage watched this as he thought to himself, "Not only did Sakumo save her, but so did his son..." he smiled at this thought. He always felt like there was a reason that Sakumo had risked everything to save her, and now he could see what it was.


	8. B1,C8: New Home, New Life

**_Book 1, Chapter 8:_**

 ** _New Home, New Life_**

Shiori was sitting on the floor in the Hokage's office. Kakashi was right next to her, he hadn't left her side at all since the incident with Hanzo. He knew she was probably still pretty scared, and he wanted to be able to comfort her.

The Hokage was speaking to some of the anbu about what to do with Hanzo in the meantime. He dismissed them, and they poofed away. He directed his attention back to the 2 kids sitting in front of him in his office.

"Hanzo will be sentenced to life in prison. He will be put away where he won't be able to harm anyone again." He explained while smoking on his pipe, he took a seat in his chair and looked to Shiori. "Shiori, I'm so sorry you went through this… I know he threatened you, and you were afraid to tell anyone what was going on, but you should have reported to someone for help." He stated simply. He noticed as Shiori frowned and looked down, most likely feeling embarrassed. "But, you are only a child…. I couldn't imagine how you were feeling after the way you were treated and things you had to see." The Hokage trailed off, and then shifted his eyes to Kakashi who was still by her side. He smiled at Kakashi.

"Kakashi," the Hokage began, Kakashi took notice and slightly flinched, "you are truly brave, to do what you did." He smiled at Kakashi warmly. "Tell me, how did you find out about what was going on?" He asked.

Kakashi hesitated at first, but calmly replied, "I hadn't seen Shiori at all in 3 years, and I seen her out… she was acting strange… and I could just feel it in my heart, that something was wrong." He explained. Shiori looked over at him while he was speaking. "I…. followed her…. To her home…. And I overheard him, he sounded aggressive with her, so I stayed to see if it would progress to anything else… and, it did… So I stopped him." He looked downward when he realized Shiori was looking at him.

The Hokage nodded at him. "Your father would be proud." He praised Kakashi again. Kakashi's eyes flinched slightly, and glazed with sadness, thinking of his father. It had just been 3 years before he had found him, after he had taken his own life.

Shiori noticed Kakashi's expression with his eyes, "What happened to his father..?" she thought to herself. She remembered Kakashi had told her both his parents' were dead.

"Shiori," the Hokage spoke, bringing Shiori out of her thoughts, she turned to listen to what he had to say. "Now that Hanzo has been found guilty for the murder of his wife, and abusing you, you will need new living arrangements." He explained. "You may stay in the home you are in now, but, you will be alone."

"No." Shiori immediately answered. "I don't want to stay there anymore…. I can't."

The Hokage nodded knowingly. "I can arrange for you to have new foster parents."

Shiori's eyes closed slightly, and glazed over. She didn't want another foster family; she feared the worst would come of it, again. Kakashi's eyes had glanced over at her, and he could see the sadness on her face. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He looked down, as he began to think.

"She can stay with me…" Kakashi offered. The Hokage looked at him, surprised, as did Shiori, only she was 10 x's more surprised. "There is plenty of room… I doubt she wants to risk going through anything like that ever again, and I really don't mind… it's up to you and her, really…" Kakashi trailed off, avoiding both of their gazes, out of worry what either might say.

Shiori felt her heart beat faster, and her face slightly flushed as she looked at Kakashi, in shock. "He's… offering me to live with him?" she thought.

"Well, it is all up to Shiori…" the Hokage stated, looking at her. "Shiori, would you mind living with Kakashi?" he asked her.

Shiori couldn't open her mouth, she was still so shocked, "I, uh…" she started thinking of Kakashi, and remembered each time he had jumped in and saved her, all the kindness he had shown her. She was about to burst with happiness, and finally she smiled widely as she announced, "Yes!"

Kakashi, surprised at her answer (and her happy tone), flinched and looked over at Shiori's happy face. She was giving him a sweet smile, her eyes were closed and she had a tint of pink on her cheeks. He felt his face warm up, and the Hokage spoke, "Very well then… Shiori, you will go with Kakashi."

The Hokage stood up, and stuck his pipe back in his mouth as he inhaled the smoke, "Shiori, I would also like to meet with you regularly for the next few months. Just to make sure all is well with you." He smiled, "Oh, and get you back into the academy."

Shiori turned back to the Hokage and nodded at him. After that, he dismissed them, and Kakashi and Shiori exited out into the hall.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he had suggested, and was even more shocked that Shiori had actually accepted his invitation. But he didn't mind, he was thrilled, even though he was completely calm on the outside. He really liked Shiori. He still couldn't explain it, he wasn't exactly sure what it was, but something about her gave him a feeling, of happiness, and yearning. He had felt this connection with her almost as soon as they 'met'. He had saved her from something awful. And the feeling he got when he had seen what Hanzo had done to her still sent a sickening feeling through him.

Suddenly Shiori spoke, "Uhm, Kakashi?" he looked at her, "Thank you… for everything…." She smiled while looking him straight in the eyes. "I didn't think I would ever be free…."

Kakashi was still a little socially awkward, so he only scratched the back of his head as he spoke "No problem, Shiori. I won't let anyone hurt you if I am around." Suddenly, Shiori had embraced Kakashi again gently. He grunted and looked down at her as he blushed underneath his mask. He was so nervous and shocked that he didn't hug back, and Shiori noticed as she looked up at his face, and she quickly jerked away, blushing madly.

"I'm, I'm so sorry, I just, I'm so happy! I won't do it again." She blurted.

"No… Its fine, I just wasn't expecting it." He smiled at her with his eyes closed. He could see in her face she was still worried she had made him uncomfortable. He hesitated at first, nervous, since he wasn't the kind of person to be this way, but he didn't want Shiori to feel bad, or like she had done something wrong… he reached out and took hold of her arm and pulled her into a hug, making her gasp. She slowly hugged him back as a smile crept back onto her face, and she laughed slightly, making Kakashi blush even more under his mask. "Thank god I am wearing a mask…" he thought to himself.

They both pulled away and Kakashi spoke, "Now, let's go get your things and get you settled in." and with that they headed for Shiori's former 'home'.

Kakashi had followed her, since he figured, well, knew that she wouldn't want to be alone. He was trying to be as supportive as he possibly could with her. He knew she had been miserable for years, and she deserved to feel comforted and happy. He watched as Shiori boxed up only her clothes, into 2 boxes, leaving everything else. "You aren't going to take anything else?" he asked.

Shiori shook her head at him. "No…" she frowned, "Everything in this house is nothing but a bad memory. I want to forget it all if I can…" she explained. This made Kakashi frown.

"I just can't believe I'm really free…" she spoke aloud to no one in particular.

A moment later, both Shiori and Kakashi picked up a box each and left the house. Shiori stopped in her tracks, behind Kakashi as he continued to walk forward, and she turned and looked back at the house she had been forced to call 'home' for the last 4 years she had been in this village. She remembered every fowl word ever uttered by her foster father, every horrible beating, and her foster mother's death. When she thought about the night she had witnessed her murder, she felt hot tears start to swell up in her eyes, and she clenched them tightly and shook her head trying to stop thinking about it all.

"Shiori!" Kakashi called as he walked up next to her, she looked up at him and he gave her a saddened expression, "Come on, Shiori…. It's alright… It's all over… This place is part of your past now… Don't cry anymore." He soothed. She didn't speak but nodded as they both continued forward, heading to Kakashi's (and now Shiori's) home.

After a while, they had finally arrived, Kakashi held the box in his hands with a single hand as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a key and unlocked the door, opening it and then holding it for Shiori as she walked in, past Kakashi, who then closed the door behind him, and locked it.

Shiori stared into her new 'home'. It was really tidy, and really nice. She looked around the living room (which is right as you walk in) and looked at everything in the room. It had a homey feel to it immediately, and Shiori could feel as the anxiety and pressure on her chest let up. She smiled as she thought, "So, this is home now…"

"Well, this is home." Kakashi suddenly spoke as he walked up behind her, box still in his hands. He walked forward and Shiori slowly followed him, examining the house as she walked further in. She immediately noticed some photos that were sitting on a display desk in the living room. She stopped to look at it; there was a picture of a woman – who had brown hair down to her shoulders, holding a white haired baby in her arms, next to her a man who also had white spikey hair. She assumed it was Kakashi's parents'. She heard a thump as she turned back to Kakashi, who had set the box on the bar/counter that connected the living room to the kitchen.

He looked to Shiori and spoke, "You can set your stuff down here, and I will have to clean you out a place today." He explained.

Shiori nodded as she walked up next to him and sat her box next to the other. She looked in the floor, there was a roll up bed in the floor, and she assumed Kakashi slept there.

"Well, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, kind of." She answered.

She hadn't had anything to eat yet, since they had dealt with so much that day. It was about 8 pm now, since the entire day was consisted of dealing with the anbu, being questioned, going to the hospital to make sure everything was alright, meeting with the Hokage, and getting her stuff.

"Alright then, what would you like?" Kakashi asked.

"Uhm.. I have a choice?" Shiori asked, she had never been allowed to choose what she wanted, even when her foster mom was alive.

This made Kakashi chuckle a little. "Of course!" he smiled.

"Ummmm." Shiori took hold of her chin as she thought. "Ummmmmmm." She continued.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"What are my choices?" she asked.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets and fridge, naming off things to her.

"Ramen in 4 different flavors, Wong-tong soup, miso soup, sweet sour soup, rice, chicken fried rice, beef…." He continued.

"Oh! I'll take chicken fried rice and some sweet sour soup." She smiled.

Kakashi smiled back at her, "Alright. Just make yourself comfortable."

Shiori nodded, and was a little shocked that Kakashi was offering to cook for her, while she 'relaxed' it was definitely something new to her, but she wouldn't complain.

She sat down on the couch as she watched him begin to prepare her food. She smiled at him, and couldn't believe that her life had begun to change completely around within 1 day. And it was all because of Kakashi.


	9. B1,C9: Protector

**_Book 1, Chapter 9:_**

 ** _Protector_**

Shiori sat curled up on the couch, her arms wrapped around her legs as she thought about this new change in her life, she still couldn't believe it… it was almost like a dream, she kept thinking to herself "I still can't believe it." As she remembered when she thought her life was going to end, and then Kakashi jumped in out of nowhere and completely turned her life around. Not only did he save her, but he had beaten Hanzo, and captured him.

The image of Kakashi's face when he had burst through the glass, the way he looked at Hanzo, flashed in Shiori's mind. Followed by Kakashi's words he had first spoken.

"Get. Away. From. Her…. Right. NOW!" his voice rang in her head.

Shiori blushed slightly, as she smiled. "Kakashi..." she thought.

In the kitchen, Kakashi had finished preparing the food, as he placed a bowl of soup with noodle chips and a bowl of chicken fried rice with chopsticks to the side on a tray and announced, "Food's ready." And began walking into the living room.

Shiori looked to him as he walked over and placed the tray down onto the table in front of her.

"Dig in!" Kakashi told her while giving her a closed-eyes smile.

"Woooow! That looks great, thank you!!" Shiori thanked him happily while holding her hands together, as she eyed the food.

"Oh!" Kakashi suddenly began, "I forgot to get you a drink. What would you like?" he asked her.

"Oh… uhm… do you have apple juice?" Shiori asked.

"Sure do." Kakashi smiled again as he turned and went back into the kitchen to get her a glass of juice.

Shiori took hold of her chop sticks and was looking for a plate to put some rice on, but didn't see one, then she asked, "Wait... aren't you going to eat?"

"Mm... maybe later..." Kakashi answered as he handed her a glass of juice.

Shiori gave him a confused look as she took the glass and took a sip. She looked back at him as he turned and walked over and picked up a book off of end table across the room and took a seat on the bedding on the floor.

"Is… is it because you don't want me to see your face?" Shiori asked suddenly.

Kakashi looked up at her, "Well, in a way..." he answered as he opened his book and began to flip through some pages.

Shiori frowned, "I can turn away if you want?"

Kakashi laughed slightly, "No, no… its fine. I made it for you."

Shiori sighed, and began to eat the rice and soup, dipping the noodle chips and sipping happily at her food. She unknowingly started to make happy little noises of satisfaction as she was eating her food. This caused Kakashi to look up at her, and he watched her as she continued to take bites of the food and making the little sounds. It amused him, and he began to laugh, quietly at first, but louder as each second passed. He tried to stop himself, but to him it was just too cute.

Shiori looked over at him; while her cheeks pooched out, full of food, as she mumbled, "Wut?"

This made him laugh even more.

Shiori gave him a "o_o" face as she began to blush; she gulped down the entire mouthful of food and then asked him again, "what is so funny??"

Kakashi regained himself as he finally spoke, "You, you make such cute little noises while you eat." He chuckled.

Shiori blushed even more, "I what?!"

This made Kakashi laugh again, "You make little noises when you eat, little hums and mews."

"I do?" she was getting embarrassed.

Kakashi noticed, and he smiled at her as he said, "It's not a bad thing… it's really cute." He then cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I just thought it was cute… don't let it bother you. I'll shut up." He reopened his book and began to read.

Shiori blushed as she looked down at her rice and continued to eat, now consciously making sure she didn't make the noises anymore.

Once she had finished she made a loud "Ahh!" of satisfaction as she leaned back, "That was the best meal I've had in a long time!" she exclaimed while rubbing her now bloated belly.

"I'm glad." Kakashi closed his eyes in a smile as he looked up to her.

Shiori then yawned, almost sounding like a kitten.

Kakashi chuckled again, "Tired?"

"A little…" Shiori answered.

"Well, me too… let's get some sleep." Kakashi closed his book and stood up as he walked across the room, and down a small hallway. Shiori heard a door open, and moments later shut as she seen Kakashi return with his hands full of pillows and covers. He walked over and dropped one each on his mat and then walked over to Shiori, placing a pillow next to her and handing her a cover. Shiori thanked him and he picked up the tray of dishes and took them back to the kitchen.

Shiori slowly settled in on the couch, as she watched Kakashi turn off the lights, it wasn't too dark, since the moonlight was beaming in through the windows, she was still able to see pretty well.

Kakashi walked over to his bedding on the floor and lifted up the covers as he laid down.

Shiori noticed he was still wearing his mask. "Do you sleep in your mask, too?" she asked.

"Yeah, mostly." He answered.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Not really…. I'm used to it. It feels like it isn't even there."

Shiori sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow we will get you some stuff, and get you settled in… and talk to the Hokage about getting you enrolled back into the academy… we got a big day ahead of us.." Kakashi said as he sighed at the end.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden…" Shiori apologized.

"Hm?" Kakashi was a little astonished, "You're not a burden at all. Really."

"But you basically have to baby me right now." Shiori frowned to herself.

"Well, you need help right now… and I don't mind at all…. Don't apologize, Shiori."

"Ok..." Shiori spoke almost quietly. "Good night… Kakashi..."

"Good night." Kakashi repeated back.

It took some time, but Shiori finally fell asleep. Her mind had been racing with all the events of the previous day…. And of Kakashi… she couldn't stop thinking about him, and all the kindness he had shown her. Especially him saving her from Hanzo.

It was the middle of the night, and Kakashi woke up to the sound of mumbling in the room… his eyes slowly opened, and blinked as he heard Shiori's voice. Her voice was low, and distraught. He looked over at her and asked, "Shiori?" but got no answer

She only continued to mumble. Suddenly, he heard Shiori repeating "No. No. No." over and over, as if in fear. Kakashi rose up in his bed as he looked over at her. He knew she was still asleep, and must have been having a bad dream.

He rose up, as he was going to check on her just to make sure, and walked quietly over to her sleeping figure. He kneeled down in front of her and looked closely to her; just to be sure she was asleep. He noticed the light was reflecting off of something wet, and he seen tears were streaming down Shiori's face. She was crying in her sleep, and even shaking.

This made Kakashi frown as she continued to say "No." now that he was closer, he could hear the emotion in her voice, and even where she was shaking.

"She must be having a nightmare…" he thought as he hesitatingly reached his hand up to her face, as he swept strands of her hair out of her face, and pushed them behind her ear. He used his thumb to wipe away at the fresh tears that were rolling down her cheek. He could feel a heaviness come over his chest as he desperately wanted to just hug her, and take away all the bad memories and pain she had. Everything she had been through affected her all the time, even in her sleep.

Suddenly, Shiori cried out, "Mom!" it had startled Kakashi at first, and then his eyes glazed over. "Shiori…" he thought.

Then, Shiori suddenly shouted, "Nooooo!" as she jerked. Kakashi gently gripped onto Shiori's arm as he called out to her "Shiori! Shiori, you're dreaming… wake up!"

Suddenly her eyes shot open, and she jumped as she looked at Kakashi kneeled in front of her. "Kakashi..?" she asked.

"You were talking in your sleep… I just wanted to check on you…" he explained.

Shiori began to shiver slightly again, and closed her eyes, as the tears that had just formed in them fell down her face.

"It's alright." Kakashi soothed. "You were just dreaming."

"It was horrible!" she suddenly replied. "I always have awful dreams…." Her voice began to crack.

Kakashi frowned even more at her. "I'm sorry…. I wish I could help…" he placed a hand on her cheek, "Just breathe. I'm here with you. Do you need anything? Do you want a drink, anything at all?" he asked, trying his best to give her comfort.

"No…" she quietly answered.

"Are you sure? I'll do what I can…" Kakashi offered again.

Shiori nodded her head slightly.

Kakashi sighed, as he looked to the side. He felt helpless, and useless. He wished there was something he could do, but knew he really couldn't do anything about it.

"Kakashi..?" Shiori suddenly asked, getting his attention again.

Kakashi looked back towards her. "Yes?"

"Can…. Can I sleep with you….?" She asked, as she lowered her head down, avoiding his gaze.

Kakashi was a little surprised at her request, but he didn't hesitate as he nodded, "Yes…" he stood up and Shiori rose up as she flipped the cover off of her. Kakashi reached his hand out to her, and she took hold of his with her own as he helped her off the couch.

The both of them walked over to the mat on the floor, Kakashi had taken the pillow off of the couch for Shiori. He placed it down, and lifted up the covers as he crawled under, keeping the covers lifted up for Shiori to get under too.

Slowly she crawled under the covers and Kakashi let them go as they fell on top of her. The two of them adjusted.

"I'm sorry…" Shiori apologized again suddenly.

"Don't apologize, Shiori… please… you have nothing to be sorry for." Kakashi asked.

"I'm… I'm just so…" Shiori began, but her voice cracked as she was about to cry again. Kakashi could feel her shaking next to him.

He turned over on his side as he faced her, placing his hand on her cheek once more. "You're fine…" he cooed. "Everything will be alright…. I'm here; I promise nothing will happen again." He comforted her.

She smiled slightly, and nodded. "Th-thank you…"

Kakashi rolled over back onto his back. And he closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again in alarm, as he felt Shiori suddenly, but gently wrapped her arms around his own that was next to her. He felt her hesitate, but told her it was alright.

She fully embraced his arm, as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder. He could feel the warmth of her body, and felt as his own body began to heat up. He could feel his heart beat quicken, and felt it begin to pound harder in his chest. His breathing began to become ragged, and he almost couldn't breathe, he felt so nervous. But took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he shut his eyes and relaxed.

(Remember they are still just innocent 9 year old kids and they don't know about the birds and the bees, so it's just friendly cuddling, for now ;P)

His thoughts were consumed by her then, and he wasn't able to fall asleep as fast because of it. Shiori, however, fell asleep almost instantly. She now felt completely safe, and at ease; now that she had her guardian and protector with her.


	10. B1,C10: A Special Kekkei Genkai

**_Book 1, Chapter 10:_**

 ** _A Special Kekkei Genkai_**

The next morning, Kakashi was the first to wake up. His eyes slowly opened as they adjusted to the sunlight that was now lighting up the room. He grunted slightly as he began to rise up, but felt that Shiori was still holding his arm. He looked down at her face and seen she had the most peaceful expression he had ever seen her have, so he stopped and just lay back down, not wanting to disturb her. She moaned a little as she slightly moved in her sleep. This made him smile.

He laid there for a few more minutes before finally speaking, "Shiori… Hey… Shioriiiii." He called out. She only moaned again as she squeezed his arm tighter.

Kakashi chuckled softly as he took his free arm and reached over, taking hold of her shoulder and lightly shaking her, "Hey… wake up sleepy head." He said playfully.

After a moment, Shiori finally began to wake up as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly, and then closing her eyes back shut from the sudden presence of sunlight. She hid her face down in between Kakashi's shoulder and the pillows.

Kakashi smiled as he spoke, "Good morning!"

"Ngh…. Morning..." Shiori replied sleepily.

"Come on... we got to get up." Kakashi tugged at his arm, and Shiori groaned as she finally released her grip, allowing Kakashi to pull his arm free. He rose up in the bed as he rubbed his eyes and forehead, waking himself up fully.

Shiori looked up at him, and then Kakashi turned to look back at her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Mhm." Shiori nodded; "Thanks to you…" she smiled.

"No bad dreams?" he asked, Shiori shook her head no.

"Good!" Kakashi smiled at her. Then threw the cover off of him as he carefully stood up from the bedding. He stretched his arms out and groaned as he yawned.

Shiori rose up and leaned over, closing her eyes as she also yawned.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure..." Shiori replied.

With that Kakashi walked into the kitchen. "You can go ahead and take a shower and get ready if you want while I make the food." Kakashi began, "The bathroom is down the hall, on the right."

Shiori sighed as she got up and walked over to one of the boxes that had her clothes in them. She rummaged through it, and pulled out a clean outfit. She turned and headed down the hallway, and into the bathroom. She took a shower, and washed her hair. She could smell the food Kakashi was making, and started to hurry faster as her belly grumbled. She quickly towel-dried her hair, and brushed it out.

Then she put on her clothes; a dark purple, long-sleeved under shirt, and another light purple kimono on top, which had long sleeves, with open slits down the upper arm. The kimono was short, up to her thighs, and had pink cherry blossoms along the bottom and on the sleeves, with petals flowing up and fading out. A pink sash tied in the middle. She placed her foster mother's pink flower hair pin in her hair, which pulled the left side of her hair out of her face. She gave herself one last look in the mirror, and smiled at her reflection in approval. She then walked out of the bathroom and back out to the living room where Kakashi had already set her a plate and a cup of juice. He was sitting on the couch by his self, eating his breakfast, and his mask was OFF. Shiori noticed instantly

"He has his mask off." She thought to herself. "I don't understand why he wears a mask all the time, he looks normal?" she continued to think.

Kakashi looked at her wide eyed, and Shiori blushed as she turned around, flailing her arms in the air while babbling "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know, or else I wouldn't have just walked in on you—"

"It's okay..." Kakashi assured her. "I know you didn't mean to… but it's not a big deal…"

Shiori turned around and faced Kakashi again. She couldn't help but examine his now bare face— which looked completely normal. She had figured maybe he had worn his mask to hide a scar or some kind of deformity, but there was none. Before he would notice she was staring, she looked away, and walked over to the couch, sat next to Kakashi and began to eat the breakfast he made her. It was bacon, scrambled eggs, biscuits, and some toast.

She couldn't help but glance over at him every few seconds and watch him. Then she worked up some courage and asked what was on her mind, "So... why do you wear your mask all the time?"

Kakashi looked over at her, "Eh?"

"Why do you wear your mask?" she asked again.

"Oh..." Kakashi said, "Well, I don't know… I started wearing it after my father died." He explained. "I guess. It's just a way to keep myself separated from others… and to hide my feelings from others…"

Shiori stared at him sadly. "I see…" she didn't know what to say. She looked away, and her eyes fell on the photo of Kakashi's father. Then she asked the next question that popped in her mind. "What happened to your father?"

Kakashi was a little surprised at the question, but after a moment, he answered her. "He… took his own life..." his voice was barely loud enough to hear, but Shiori heard him perfectly. Her eyes widened slightly, as she felt sadness come over her. Then Kakashi continued to speak. "It happened just a few months before I'd met you… I woke up in the middle of the night, and found him lying in the floor of our home…"

Shiori frowned at him, "I'm so sorry… that's awful."

Kakashi didn't say anything at all.

"Do you know why…?" Shiori asked.

"Why what?"

"Why he did what he did…?"

"I'm not completely sure." Kakashi stated. "I had heard it was because he had failed to complete a mission he was assigned, all to save an enemy."

"He saved an enemy of the village?" Shiori asked.

"That's what I was told." Kakashi explained. "Eventually it all completely ate away at him, the villagers called him a failure of the village…and that he had no honor."

"That's terrible." Shiori began, "People are so cruel…. They constantly judge others' wrongly…. I believe it is a heroic and honorable thing to save another's life— even if they are an enemy… unless they have done something that is completely unforgivable."

"Yeah..." Kakashi spoke, "But I have vowed to not make the same mistakes he did…"

Shiori looked away, and decided it was best to just drop the subject all-together. So the rest of the time, they ate in silence.

Once they were done, they left for the Hokage's office to get Shiori back into the academy. When they arrived, the 3rd Hokage had told them that he had looked into Shiori's history and found out a little bit about her clan. He informed them that Ookami, the 2 tails, was not a threat as long as it was sealed within Shiori. That the clan was the only one who was able to tame the demon, and harness its powers. He'd told them that he would announce this to all of the villagers, so that they would no longer fear her, since there really was nothing to worry about— Shiori had complete control over the demon.

Then they had Shiori put back into the academy, which started back in about a week. Since she had missed out on 3 years' worth of lessons, the Hokage had planned to enroll her as a first year student, but Shiori explained how she had read and practiced a lot over the years from her foster mother's old lesson books, so the Hokage said all she had to do was take a written and physical exam, which would last a day.

Once they got everything lined out, they headed out to see their classmates, so that Shiori could catch up with them. They walked towards the Mimo-Mochi dumpling café, and Kakashi gave a wave to all of his classmates. They all were waving and smiling as they saw him and Shiori approaching.

Shiori was nervous, since she didn't really know any of them besides Rin, and she smiled as soon as she seen Rin's smiling face.

Rin had stood up and ran towards them, as she shouted "Shiori!!" and tackled her, almost to the ground.

"Hey, Rin!" Shiori greeted as she hugged her back.

"I've missed you Shiori! I'm so glad you're alright." Rin smiled as she pulled away and looked Shiori in the eyes.

Shiori smiled back and nodded. "I've missed you, too!"

Rin turned to Kakashi, and shouted "Kakashi, thank you so much!! You're such a hero!" she smiled at him.

"No problem, really." Kakashi scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Come on, Shiori, lemme introduce you to everyone!" Rin took hold of Shiori's wrist as she tugged her along towards the café.

Kakashi chuckled quietly as she slowly followed behind, with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright now!" Rin began, "Everyone, this is Shiori! She's my best friend." Rin introduced, and they all greeted Shiori with a 'hey'. "And Shiori, this is Asuma Sarutobi— the 3rd Hokage's son, Obito Uchiha, Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, and Iruka." She pointed to each one. Shiori smiled with her eyes closed, "Hello, everyone."

Kakashi had finally walked up next to Shiori, and as soon as he appeared, everyone, except for the one named Obito began to applaud and praise Kakashi for his actions; calling him a hero, brave, etc.

Shiori and Kakashi sat down and they all got to know each other. Shiori had made another close best friend, Kurenai, and she, Shiori and Rin all made plans to hang out together later.

After a little while, Kakashi dismissed them, and he and Shiori headed to the store to pick up some things Shiori needed. Kakashi paid for it all, and they left back to their home.

((Time skip, because I'm too lazy to write out boring details, and also want to speed along to the better parts of the story. :) ))

~ 2 YEARS LATER; AGE 11 ~

Shiori had taken her written and physical exam and passed with flying colors. Despite not having been to the academy in 3 years, the studying she didn't herself had paid off. She was actually above her level, and out-ranked everyone else in her class— including Kakashi, although she wasn't one to put herself out there or show off.

She and Kakashi would spend a lot of their time training together, and Shiori was able to beat him quite a lot. She and Kakashi spent almost every second of every day together, unless Shiori was with Rin and Kurenai. They both got along extremely well, and with each passing day they grew closer and closer.

Shiori had improved so much and was actually a happy person instead of living in fear and pain. Kakashi was the reason for it all. He had gone above and beyond to help her, and give her the comfort she needed. Every night they would sleep together, and Shiori had hardly had any nightmares at all.

The villagers and children no longer treated her badly, or called her names— since the Hokage had told everyone about Shiori's clan and how the demon was not a threat with her. He had ordered that everyone treat her the way they would treat their loved ones— with respect.

Speaking of the Hokage, he had learned quite a lot about Shiori's clan, and he also personally trained Shiori once every month. She had learned a lot about her abilities, and her kekkei genkai. Now she could control her Mangetsu eyes, and could use her Okami form.

Today was the supposedly the last day Shiori would be meeting with him for these lessons. And she was excited, to say the least. She had loved learning of her heritage, and harnessing her abilities.

She walked out of the house while bumping one of her sandals on the ground a few times, and yelled to Kakashi, "I'm leaving!" as she waved. He had gotten in the shower, and she couldn't be late so she didn't wait on him.

She arrived at the Hokage's. "Ahhh, hello, Shiori!" he greeted.

"Hello, lord Hokage." She smiled. "What's my final lesson today?" she excitedly asked.

The Hokage chucked. As he told her to come and sit by him, she did.

He began to rummage around his desk as he pulled out a scroll. He sat in front of Shiori, and rolled it out in front of her.

She looked down at it, it had images of wolves and paw prints on it… and a sketch of a person's body with what looked like a perception of a heart and soul drawn on it.

"This scroll contains the greatest secrets of your kekkei genkai." He began.

Shiori flinched, and was immediately interested even more. "What is it?"

"It is by far the most important trait about you." He began, "And it is something you can only use once."

Shiori looked at him, slightly confused.

"I can only use it once? What is it??" She asked.

"It is called Tamashi-Hato. Its name is simple "Soul Heart"." He began. "It is a special and rare form of kekkei genkai. And using it can either cause eternal blessings, or damnation."

Shiori's eyes widened as she listened further.

"Your people were able to share their hearts and soul with another person, whether it is to save their life or raise them from the dead. Using it binds the two together, as one." The Hokage looked at her seriously as he was smoking his pipe.

"A kekkei genkai that can save people and raise the dead? That's amazing."

"Hmm. Yes. But as I said before, you can only use this once— and using it will eternally bind you to the person you give half you heart and soul to." He almost snapped. "There are side effects, though…." He trailed off.

"What kind of side effects?" Shiori asked.

"Well, being bonded to the person you use it on— not only will you share a heart and soul, but you will share each other's every strength, weakness, and pain." He stated. This caused Shiori's eyes to flinch a little. The Hokage continued, "And the person who receives the kekkei genkai, cannot be killed unless the user of it is killed. If you use it on another person, they are basically immortal unless you are the one injured or killed." The Hokage explained. "Also…. Using it determines your fate…" he trailed off.

"My fate?" Shiori asked, waiting to hear more.

"Using this jutsu, determines whether or not you go to Paradise… or if you fade out of existence." The Hokage bluntly stated. Shiori's eyes widened. "If you use it on someone who is pure-hearted, your soul will be saved, and you will go to Paradise when you do die… but if you use it on a wicked soul, one who is evil, then, you shall lose your soul." Shiori flinched and slightly shivered with fear. The thought of it sent a chill down her spine. "And unfortunately, you must use the jutsu before you die if you wish to have a chance to go to Paradise…" the Hokage continued. "It is required of your people."

"Why?" Shiori asked.

"I am not entirely sure…. The scroll doesn't go into a lot of detail. But I have explained it to you to the best of my knowledge."

"So, I have to use this jutsu before I die, or I will just cease to exist?" Shiori asked, almost in disbelief.

"That is correct." The Hokage confirmed. "Also, Shiori…." He started, "There are people who seek this jutsu… in the past, and there have been people who have forced a Mikazuki to perform the jutsu…. You must be sure to protect yourself always…. There are bound to be some men with evil hearts who will come after you that desire that jutsu…" he warned. "This is why I have been teaching you and training you myself a little every month…"

"Someone can take it from me? By force?!" Shiori almost blurted.

"They can't just take it… but they can torture you, or try to force you… this could mean endangering those you love…. And it doesn't help the situation any more for you, being the jinchuuriki of the 2 tails…. There are people who seek you for that alone…" The Hokage looked Shiori in the eyes.

"Shiori… you must be strong…. And you must be able to defend yourself." He stated. "I can assure you, there will be plenty of people who will come after you someday."

Shiori stared back at him, with fear and confusion written all over her face…. She had no idea how to take any of this information. And the thought of this kekkei genkai, caused Shiori to fear not only for her, but the few people she cared for and loved.


	11. B1, C11: A Light In A Dark Life

Book 1, Chapter 11 :

" A Light In A Dark Life "

Shiori sat, still completely in shock by all the information the Hokage just explained to her... she felt her chest tighten, and she clutched her fists tightly on her thighs. "People could come after me for this?" she thought to herself. "And I have to use this jutsu before I die, or else I just disappear, and lose my soul?!"

The Hokage noticed Shiori's troubled expression, and he could tell she was deep in thought. He knew she must be scared, and he also knew she had every reason to be. He feared for her himself, which is why he was taking it upon himself to educate her about herself and the situation. He sighed as he took hold of his pipe and removed it from his mouth. "Shiori," he began slowly, "I know that this is a lot to take in for you, still being so young... But you must know, and you must be able to prepare yourself for what may come." He explained.

"Ngh... I know that!" Shiori suddenly burst, out of frustration and sadness. This startled the Hokage, but he kept quiet as she continued, "It's just so unfair! Not only has being the host of the 2 tailed demon caused me problems, but now my kekkei genkai? The gods must truly frown upon me..." she joked light-heartedly.

"I know how you must be feeling, but I will help you as much as I can. I will continue to educate you about yourself, and your clan... and give you special training to help you be able to defend yourself even better." The Hokage spoke. "Which you are already excelling at your age... you are above anyone in your class... so I am confident in you, Shiori." He tried his best to comfort her in the situation, and make it less stressful.

Shiori's eyes closed slightly, as she thought about everything the Hokage had taught her over the past 2 years... she'd learned a whole lot. He had taught her about her Mangetsu eyes, and the Okami transformation, along with the 2 tailed wolf inside of her. She remembered he had told her that the wolf demon could benefit her, giving her an incredibly large amount of chakra - that was far higher than his own, special techniques (which he had no knowledge of himself, but that she could learn it on her own in time), summoning the demon herself as an aid in battle, and even taking on her demon form with full control.

A few moments of silence passed, and Shiori suddenly spoke, "Lord Hokage?" she asked.

"Hm? Yes, Shiori?" he asked.

"This kekkei genkai, Tamashi-Hato... you said using it on a good or evil person determines whether or not I go to...paradise?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right." The Hokage confirmed.

Shiori looked up at him, directly in his eyes with a confused expression. "What exactly is 'paradise'?" She asked.

The Hokage looked a little confused himself, but suddenly turned and rummaged through a bag of more scrolls, as he pulled out one and unrolled it, laying it on top of the other.

The scroll had an image painted onto it, a bright red sun, with flowers and floral designs and wolves that looked like they were ascending upward towards the sky and the sun. Shiori admired the artwork.

"Paradise..." The Hokage began, "It is the heaven of the Mikazuki clan... This was created by the wolf-god, Ameratsu." He explained.

"A wolf god?" Shiori asked. The Hokage nodded.

"You see, in your clan, there are 2 spiritual beings; Okami the wolf demon, and Ameratsu the wolf god. There isn't a lot of information on the scroll, and I myself do not know anything about your clan- but these 2 beings were essential to your people. Ameratsu created Paradise, the heaven for wolves and the Mikazuki, which he favored as HIS people." The Hokage explained to her. "It says here that the Mikazuki were chosen by Ameratsu as his people. They worshipped him as their God. Ameratsu is the one who granted them their abilities, and also bestowed a gift upon them; your kekkei genkai, the Tamashi-Hato." He placed his pipe back into his mouth.

"Why did he give them that as a gift? If it would possibly make them lose their soul??" Shiori asked.

"The scroll says, that Ameratsu loved humans, and since the Mikazuki were his chosen people, he wanted them to be able to show that love, and unite them together, and be able to help others'. So, he gave them this special power, to see which of his people would be able to join him in Paradise." The Hokage continued, "But, obviously, not all of them were admitted to this heaven. No, they have to EARN it. Those who used the power out of love or for the pure of heart would go to Paradise, while those with evil hearts who used it would ultimately lose their souls."

Shiori nodded slightly, showing that she was following him, and understood. Then she asked, "But what about the wolf demon and god? I never heard of the wolf god before... only the demon."

The Hokage removed the pipe from his mouth again, as he explained. "From my research, Ameratsu used to battle against Okami, they were sworn enemies. Ameratsu loved humans, and Okami despised them. When Ameratsu chose the Mikazuki as his people, he gave them power and control over the demon- to protect humans from it, he commanded that his 'clan' would contain Okami within a host."

"But... if the demon hates humans, why does she like the host? You told me before that the demon wasn't violent with my clan only, right...?" Shiori asked and almost stated.

"Yes, but when the wolf god granted your people their abilities and power over the demon, they were given wolf's spirits. Okami is a wolf, after all. That is the reason she takes a liking to the host, whether or not they are human... That is why your people are able to tame the beast." The Hokage stated.

Shiori still had so many questions to ask the Hokage, her mind was racing with all of these details... and the thought of there being a wolf god interested her.

"Now, enough talk about that." The Hokage began, "Let us discuss the Tamashi-Hato a little more, and then we will be done for today..." with that he rummaged for yet another scroll, pulling out a smaller one. He tossed it to Shiori, who caught it in her hands. The Hokage took hold of the other two and rolled them up and placed them back into his bag.

Shiori looked at him slightly confused.

"That scroll explains how to use the jutsu." He stated.

Shiori looked down at the scroll, somewhat shocked. She looked at it like it was a bomb, about to go off.

"Open it." The Hokage commanded.

Shiori hesitated but slowly did as she was told. Shiori read the scroll; it even had a diagram below drawn out showing the needed hand signs.

"Read it aloud." The Hokage commanded again.

"The hand signs needed to activate the jutsu are Inu (Dog), Tora (Tiger), Tatsu (Dragon), Tora, Ne (Rat), Inu, Tora, Tatsu, Ne, Tatsu..." Shiori read off slowly.

"Continue." The Hokage instructed.

"The user of this jutsu then focuses their chakra in their chosen hand, and reaches in towards their chest..." Shiori continued. "While focusing their chakra flow in their hand, once within their chest, focuses it all in that one spot... Recite the words: 'Half my heart and soul to make us whole, one flesh. It's strength to purify our weaknesses. By the power vested in me by Ameratsu, I give you the gift of life once more'," Shiori continued to read, "The user then extracts their hand, and should now be holding their life force and chakra, and they place it on the chest of the target."

The Hokage stared at Shiori's face which was definitely showing her emotions. "Do you remember all of that, Shiori?" he then asked.

She didn't say anything at first, instead lowering the scroll down onto her lap. "Yes..." she finally answered.

"Good." He began. "I will be keeping the scrolls hidden, and safe... that way no one else will learn about you or your clan's secrets." He spoke, while reaching his hand out, asking for her to return the scroll, she did so.

"You must remember not to use it unless it is on the right person... Always be skeptical of people, and don't jump into conclusions when it comes to using it... Make 100% sure it is the right time, when that time comes." He explained.

Shiori nodded.

"Good... We will speak again next week." The Hokage stated. "You are dismissed, Shiori."

Shiori bowed her head at him, and rose up to her feet.

"Oh, Shiori!" he called again, before she got a chance to move from the spot she was standing.

"Yes, lord Hokage?" she asked.

"You must keep this jutsu to yourself... Do not reveal it to anyone... not even Kakashi." He commanded. "We cannot risk this information leaking out to the wrong people."

Shiori nodded, "Yes, lord Hokage... I will." She bowed again, and said goodbye as she exited the Hokage's office.

On her way home, Shiori's thoughts were consumed with everything the Hokage had just told her. It definitely was a lot to take in, but her mind grasped it all fully. She understood, but it really bothered her. She sighed, "Why me?" she frowned. Then she remembered the Hokage telling her that people would come after her someday for the demon and her kekkei genkai, and the first thing she thought of was Kakashi. "He could end up in danger because of me..." she thought. "Kakashi... I don't know what I would do if something happened to you..."

And almost as if on cue, she suddenly ran into Kakashi on the streets. He was walking, and reading a book. (Bad combination! :P) She noticed him first, and thought again. "Kakashi... I couldn't bare it if I lost you..." She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Kakashi's eyes suddenly looked up from the book he was reading and he flinched slightly as he seen Shiori. Shiori immediately hid her sadness, and shut her eyes and gave him a big smile, "Hey, Kakashi-kun!" she waved.

Kakashi's face immediately lit up as he returned the same closed-eyes smile, as he waved back.

Shiori felt her mood instantly light up as she ran towards him with a smile. Kakashi pocketed his book and quickly opened his arms as Shiori embraced him tightly, immediately wrapping his arms back around her in return.

He chuckled, "Hey, Shiori-chan! How did your meeting with lord Hokage go?" he asked.

Shiori suddenly felt the stress of what she had learned come back, but she didn't want Kakashi to worry or anything... She also knew she wasn't supposed to reveal anything about the kekkei genkai, that was mainly bothering her, so she kept her perky expression and smiled. "It went really well!"

"That's good." He cheered back. "I was actually heading that way to meet you so we could get lunch together."

"What do you want to get?" she asked.

"Mmm. You pick." Kakashi smiled.

Shiori stuck her individual finger to her lips as she made a face as if deep in thought. This made Kakashi laugh a little.

"How about dumplings?!" Shiori suggested.

Kakashi sweat dropped, "I don't like sweets."

Shiori grunted. "Hn! Weirdo!" she crossed her arms while looking away from Kakashi childishly

Kakashi sighed, and gave in. "Fiiiiiine. If you want dumplings, we will get dumplings... Even though it's not really a 'meal'." He scratched the back of his head.

"Sugar is good for you brain! It is the main power source! So it helps with thinking!" Shiori stuck a finger up to her head and smiled at Kakashi playfully.

"Welllllll then, it doesn't really do you much good." Kakashi joked back.

Shiori made a (T_T) face. Kakashi laughed even more as he patted Shiori's head, "There, there, you're still special!" he closed his eyes and laughed some more.

Shiori glared at him, as her face turned red. "Kakashi!"

"I was just kidding!" Kakashi put his hands up in front of him, and laughed again.

"Um, you just called me stupid. You make 'jokes' like that an awful lot." Shiori continued to glare.

"Well you make up for it by being cute." Kakashi joked again. Shiori's face changed to (-_-")

"You know I love you. You're very smart." Kakashi smiled at her.

"Right. I better get at least 3 orders of dumplings." Shiori said with her arms crossed.

"Fine, fine!" Kakashi laughed. "Now, c'mon, dummy. Let's go." He turned, with his hands in his pockets as he began to walk towards the dumpling café.

Shiori smiled as she followed after him, and began walking by his side. The two of them joked back and forth the entire time. They had definitely grown close to one another in the last couple of years. They did just about everything together. And when they were together, they were both very happy.

Kakashi had definitely made a major difference in Shiori's life. Even when she still had a lot that was bothering her, he was able to take away all that pain and worry... to Shiori, Kakashi was the light in her life. As was Shiori to Kakashi. Neither of them had any idea what exactly their futures had in store for each other.

Kakashi and Shiori were sitting in the Mimo-Mochi dumpling café together. Shiori was on her 3rd order of dumplings, and Kakashi was sitting with his arms crossed across from her, waiting for her to finish eating. He had gotten something small, considering he didn't care for sweets that much, but he dealt with it for Shiori. He did almost anything he could for her to make her happy. He had actually grown to tolerate sweets now, because of her, seeing as she mostly ate sugary foods.

As soon as she finished her last dumpling she sighed, "Those were good!" she exclaimed happily.

Kakashi smiled at her, eyes closed. "I'm glad you're satisfied."

Shiori gave him a smile back.

"Well then, now that we've had something to eat, how about we go to the training grounds and practice a bit?" Kakashi asked.

Shiori nodded, "You bet!" she smiled, "Race ya there?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Heh. Challenge accepted!" he smirked under his mask.

They both got up and walked out onto the streets where Kakashi took a position, preparing to race.

"Hold it!" Shiori began, "How about a wager?"

"What kind?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm." Shiori took hold of her chin as her eyes stared upwards, as she thought. "I know! If you win no more dumplings for 2 months!" Shiori exclaimed.

Kakashi chuckled, "That sounds great!" he liked the idea of not having to get anymore sweets for a while. "And what if you win?" he asked.

"If I win, you have to go without your mask for a week." Shiori smiled.

Kakashi stared at her, almost as if saying "really?" e_e

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose?" Shiori played.

"Not at all." Kakashi smirked. "Let's do it."

They both readied themselves in a position. "Ready?" Shiori asked. "Aaaaaaaand… GO!!!" she shouted as they both took off at full speed, as fast as their legs could carry them.

Villagers threw themselves out of the way as they ran through the streets, and laughed like idiots back and forth while jumping here and there.

"Oi! Kakashi!" Shiori called at him suddenly.

Kakashi 'huh'd?' as he turned to Shiori, only to take a crème filled dumpling straight to the face as it splattered all over his masked face, crème flying everywhere. He was shocked and glared at her. One of his eyes twitched, as he narrowed his eyebrows at her. She laughed and grinned widely as she threw up a peace sign at him.

Kakashi was so distracted, he didn't see the wooden pole that he was running straight at, and he grunted as he ran straight into it, his arms and legs flung forward as he stuck there in the air, before falling onto his back.

Shiori was laughing obnoxiously from this, but continued to run forward. Though she didn't realize that because she was laughing like that, it was slowing her down, and Kakashi had passed her up.

After a couple of minutes she finally made it to the training grounds, and she stopped as soon as she set foot on them. "YES! WINNER!!!" she shouted with her hands up in the air, still laughing.

Shiori then clutched her sides as she began to laugh hysterically. She laughed so hard that she had to bend over, resting her hands on her knees.

She kept her eyes shut, as tears began to stream down her face. She lifted one of her arms, and started wiping the tears out of her eyes with her sleeve.

"Hehehehe! Stupid- Stupid Kakashi!! Hahaha…" but suddenly was startled as she heard the sound of someone in front of her clearing their throat. Followed by a "Ahem?"

"Oh, so I'm stupid?" Kakashi asked, startling Shiori.

Shiori's eyes shot open as she was now staring down at Kakashi's feet. She looked up and stared at him. O_O She then laughed awkwardly, and scratched the back of her head. "Errrr, uhhh, nothing, Kakashi!!"

Kakashi stared at her, unamused.

"When did you get here?" Shiori asked, still scratching the back of her head.

"I've been here… I got here right before you did." Kakashi stated.

"Huh?! No you didn't!" Shiori pointed at him as if he were lying. "I made it first!"

"Noooo. You cheated." He pointed out. "And you were so distracted from laughing; you didn't even notice me when you got here."

"Heh?" Shiori asked, confused. "O-o-ohhh." She stuttered, with an awkward smile on her face. "But... how!?" she asked.

"That's my little secret." he smiled. "Also, WHY did you throw a dumpling at me, anyway?!" Kakashi suddenly asked, with a hint of grumpiness in his voice. (Though he wasn't mad :P) "Also, WHERE did you get the dumpling??"

"I kept one for the road!" Shiori exclaimed, with a goofy smile on her face.

Kakashi sweat dropped at her answer.

"Hm…. Well, you wasted it. And now you will have to go without any dumplings at all for 2 months… since I won." Kakashi smiled.

Shiori sighed obnoxiously. "Awww, man." Shiori hunkered over in defeat.

"Haha! Shiori, you know I'll still get you dumplings. Don't be so sad." Kakashi laughed while patting her playfully on her back.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. In fact, here. Have one now." He said, and suddenly squished one into her face.

Shiori stared at him completely unamused. e.e

Kakashi was now the one laughing hysterically.

"D'awh. What's wrong, Shiori? I thought you loved dumplings?" Kakashi laughed.

Shiori's now e_e expression suddenly turned angry as she shouted, "Grrrr….Kakashi Hatake!!" as she then began to chase him around the training ground in a circle. They continued to do this for a few minutes, before Shiori finally tired herself out, and stopped to catch her breath.

"Heheh… alright… enough fun for now. Let's train some." Kakashi walked up to her, and handed her a cloth.

Shiori glared and snatched it from him as she wiped her face off. "This isn't over." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kakashi played.

Kakashi then noticed that Shiori had missed a spot and still had some crème on her cheek. He chucked slightly as he began to walk towards her

Shiori looked at him, dumbfounded. "What?" she asked.

Kakashi didn't answer her, but took the cloth from her hand and began to wipe her cheek.

Shiori began to blush madly. "Uhhhh?"

He smiled at her. "You missed a spot." He stated.

Shiori began to turn a brighter shade of pink, and she sighed and then asked, "So, what do you want to work on? Taijutsu? Ninjutsu?"

"Mmm... how about just taijutsu? No weapons." He stated.

Shiori nodded. "Works for me."

The two of them got into a fighting stance as they began to train. They sparred for a good while, and Shiori had out-done Kakashi for most of the time, but Kakashi definitely held his own.

They also worked on their genjutsu and ninjutsu, and practiced their special abilities with each other.

About 6 hours later, it was now late in the evening, and the sun was beginning to set. Both Kakashi and Shiori were dripping with sweat and were covered in dirt; both panting heavily.

The both of them were still in a fighting stance, facing each other. Before Shiori finally sighed and dropped down to her knees, breathing harder.

"I'm…. so…. tired." She heaved out.

Kakashi panted a couple of more times before he loosened up from his combat stance as he walked over to Shiori.

"Me too… let's… call it a day." He reached his hand out to Shiori. "Let's go home; clean up, and get some rest."

Shiori looked up to him and smiled as she took hold of Kakashi's hand. He pulled her up on to her feet, but as soon as he released her hand, Shiori began to fall back down— only to be caught by Kakashi.

Shiori grunted as she landed in Kakashi's arms, and leaned against his chest. She blushed slightly as she looked up into Kakashi's eyes.

"Looks like you've completely exhausted your chakra and stamina…." Kakashi stated. "You won't be able to move until you get some rest."

Shiori smiled at Kakashi. "No, I'm fine, Kakashi, really. Just needed to catch my breath some more is all."

"Don't try to fool me, dummy." Kakashi stared down at her, and he bent down slightly as he maneuvered Shiori onto his back. Shiori wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kakashi then carried Shiori as they headed back to their home.

When they arrived it was now dark out. Kakashi gently sat Shiori down onto the couch and then spoke, "I'll go run you some bath water." Kakashi then headed down the hall and into the bathroom, Shiori heard as water began to run.

Kakashi soon returned, "Here, I'll help you to the bathroom." And he helped Shiori up to her feet, and supported her so she wouldn't fall.

Once they had made it to the bathroom door, she gripped onto the door frame. "Thanks, Kakashi… I should be good now…"

"What do you want to eat? I'll go ahead and make dinner." Kakashi asked.

"It doesn't matter… anything, whatever you want." Shiori smiled.

"Alright." Kakashi turned and headed to the kitchen.

Shiori carefully got undressed and got into the tub. She quickly washed off her body and her hair… and then sat there for quite some time in the hot water, just letting her achy muscles relax.

"Shiori, foods done!" she heard Kakashi call from the kitchen.

"K!" she shouted back.

She sighed as she carefully got out of the tub. She heard Kakashi's footsteps approaching the bathroom, and she kind of blushed as she heard his voice right outside the door.

"Shiori? Do you need me to help you to the couch?" he asked.

She blushed even darker. "Uhhh, no! I'm good, I'll be alright!"

"Ok." She heard him walk away.

She walked back out into the living room and seen that Kakashi had already set her a tray of food on the coffee table.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll eat when I get out." he said as he headed to the bathroom.

Shiori sat down at the couch and began to eat her food. (I'll let you decide whatever that is.)

She'd finished it pretty fast, and took her dishes back to the kitchen.

Kakashi still hadn't gotten out of the shower by the time she had finished. She was so sore and tired, that she just yawned and laid down as she curled up on the couch and closed her eyes. She didn't mean to fall asleep, only relax, but she almost instantly fell asleep.

Kakashi exited the bathroom, in only a white t-shirt and blue shorts, with a towel hanging around his shoulders.

He had stopped wearing his mask when he was at home. He had become that comfortable with Shiori in the last 2 years that she had been living with him. The two of them had become very close. So close, that Kakashi was a completely different person when he was with her.

He entered the living room to stare at Shiori's sleeping figure on the couch. He could hear her lightly snoring. He smiled warmly at her, as he walked over to her, and placed a cover over her. She lightly moaned and nuzzled into the arm of the couch, making Kakashi chuckle quietly.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping……." He thought to himself. "Well, she's cute in general."

He then walked over to the kitchen counter and ate his dinner. Once he finished he turned off the lights and walked over to Shiori on the couch. He smiled, this was the first time in 2 years she had been able to fall asleep on her own, without Kakashi, and she was sleeping so peacefully. She had come a long way in 2 years. This made him smile, that she was no longer as fearful and hurt like when he first met her.

He walked over to his bedding on the floor and laid down. He began to think about Shiori, and he sighed. This was the first time in 2 years he hadn't had her by his side. He had grown so accustomed to it, and he enjoyed her company. He immediately missed the feeling of her cuddling against him. Not only was it therapeutic for her, but it was for him as well. He had grown so close to her.

He looked over to the couch, and looked at Shiori's figure in the dark. He thought about it for a moment, and hesitated at first, but he slowly rose up, and stood up on his feet. He quietly walked over to the couch, and as carefully as he possibly could, climbed onto the couch, lying behind Shiori. (In a spooning position)

He was blushing a little bit, but snuck one of his arms underneath her neck/head, and he suddenly froze when she started to mumble in her sleep.

"Kakashi…..quit taking my dumplings…. You jerk…." This made him almost laugh. He realized immediately she was only dreaming.

He snuggled up against her, and leaned his head on top of Shiori's. "Her hair smells like cherry blossoms…" he thought to himself. He had never really noticed that before, but he smiled as he felt at ease again and he drifted off to sleep, with Shiori, and a smile on his face.


	12. B1, C12: Secret Feelings

Book 1, Chapter 13 :

" Secret Feelings "

The next morning, Shiori was the first one to wake up. Slowly her eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to the presence of the sunlight in the room.

"Morning already?" She thought. "I must've fallen asleep waiting on... Wait a minute..." Shiori's eyes suddenly shot wide open as she looked down at the empty bed matt on the floor. "Kakashi??" she looked around the room. "Where's Kakashi?"

Suddenly Shiori was aware of someone behind her, and she turned her head and gasped when she seen Kakashi, sound asleep, cuddled into her back.

"Ka... Kakashi?!" she thought, as she felt her entire body heat up, and her face turned bright pink. "He still slept with me?" she was shocked that he had still decided to sleep with her. She suddenly felt...funny. Like her stomach had butterflies in it. She had never felt like THIS before when Kakashi had slept with her. She didn't know why, but she felt... Different.

Shiori stared at Kakashi's sleeping face. "He looks so peaceful..." she quietly spoke out loud. She smiled as she continued to look at him. "He's been there for me so much in the last couple of years... He's always looking out for me." She thought about how he must have crawled on the couch with her last night while she was asleep and cuddled with her. The thought made her heart flutter, and she felt as it began to beat faster as Shiori continued to stare at Kakashi's sleeping face, she suddenly got the urge to reach out and place a hand on his cheek. She did it unconsciously, and as soon as her hand cupped his face, she gasped as he groaned, and his eyes slowly opened.

"BwahhhhhHH!" Shiori gasped and cried out as she flailed, and fell backwards, off the couch.

Kakashi stared in confusion as he peaked over the edge of the couch, staring down at Shiori who was a bright red, as soon as she seen Kakashi staring at her, she grabbed a pillow and held it over her face.

"Shiori..?" Kakashi asked. "What are you doing?" he was staring at her with a confused look.

"Nothing!" Shiori shouted with her face still hidden in the pillow.

"Uhhhh?" Kakashi sweat dropped. "Why are you in the floor?"

"You scared me!" Shiori shouted now staring at him in the face.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Kakashi smiled.

This made Shiori blush even more. "What were you doing on the couch with me anyway?" she suddenly asked with her eyes looking away; she barely mumbled it out, she was afraid to ask, but she really wanted to know.

Kakashi didn't know what to say, but he immediately began to blush madly. "Uhhh, I... uhhh..." he stuttered. "Uhm... I couldn't get to sleep..." He stated.

Shiori flinched as she looked back at Kakashi.

Kakashi felt nervous as he seen Shiori turn back to look at him, he felt as his face began to heat up even more. He was afraid Shiori would notice, and then he turned away from her as she continued to speak. "I mean... We've slept together every single night for the last 2 years... I'd gotten so used to it, that it just didn't feel right not having you by my side..." He trailed off. "So, I just..."

"Kakashi..." Shiori stared in shock.

Kakashi glanced over at Shiori, and he blushed even more. "I'm sorry... I should've just left you alone." Kakashi smiled as he apologized.

Shiori gasped slightly, "No!" she suddenly blurted out.

Kakashi stared at her a little shocked from her sudden reaction.

"I'm really glad you did, Kakashi... I just couldn't believe you chose to do it on your own... I figured I was smothering you, and maybe you would've enjoyed a break." Shiori smiled. "It makes me happy that you feel like that."

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He felt his heart thudding harder in his chest, and he felt a funny feeling come over him. It was a feeling he had been getting a lot lately with Shiori. He couldn't explain it. But every time he was with her, he felt it. "Shiori..." He thought to himself. "If only you knew... just exactly how I do feel..."

Shiori noticed the look on Kakashi's expression suddenly changed. He was staring at her intently. His eyes were softened, and glazed over; they were staring directly into her eyes. His face had shown an emotion that she'd never seen on him before. It made her own heart begin to speed up as she felt her breathing become ragged.

Suddenly Kakashi sighed as he closed his eyes and looked down. Then he stretched his arms, and he sat up on the couch. He was now sitting directly in front of Shiori, and he smiled warmly at her.

"Well, let's get ready and go out and get some breakfast!" he then poked Shiori in her nose with his index finger. She stared at him in shock and he only chuckled softly as he got up off the couch and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Shiori sat in the same spot, completely bewildered by everything that had just happened. It didn't seem like a big deal, but, these sudden feelings she had been getting- they confused her. They were new to her. In the 2 years she had been living with Kakashi, they'd spent almost every second of every day together; she had never felt the way she felt now before. "What's going on?" she asked herself out loud. "Why does he make me feel this way? What is he doing to me?" Shiori's mind was flooding with all of these mixed thoughts. "Kakashi..."

About an hour later, both Kakashi and Shiori had showered and gotten dressed. They were now walking down the streets of Konoha. They were heading for Kimichiro restaurant. Neither of them had really said a word to each other. Both of them were secretly thinking about the other. About their feelings they were both having.

"Shiori... how can I tell her?" Kakashi was thinking to himself. "I wonder if she feels the same way as I do?"

"Kakashi... I don't understand these feelings I get with you anymore." Shiori thought to herself.

Suddenly they were both brought out of their thoughts as they heard Rin, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy shouting as they were running towards them.

"Huh?" they both were startled.

"Shiori!" Rin shouted as she tackled Shiori, almost causing her to fall to the ground. "I've! Missed! You!!!" Rin exclaimed as she squeezed Shiori.

"I've...missed you...too!" Shiori choked out.

"Rin, don't kill her now." Kurenai laughed.

Rin released Shiori and smiled at her friends. "Hey guys!"

"So, Shiori! Since the academy starts back tomorrow, we're all going to hang out today!" Rin smiled at her.

"Mhm, since we won't really have a lot of time for fun then, we're having a party at noon in the park!" Kurenai added.

"So, do you and Kakashi want to come? Of course you do!" Rin smiled as she stuck her arm around Shiori's shoulders.

"Oh! Yeah. We'd love to!" Shiori smiled back.

"Kakashi!" Guy shouted, causing Kakashi to flinch slightly as he turned his attention to Guy.

Guy quickly stuck his own arm around Kakashi's shoulders as he pulled him in close. Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at Guy. O_O...

"Kakashi! My wonderful rival! We can spend the whole day competing against each other- there are so many things to do! This day is full of YOUTH!!!!!" Guy exclaimed.

"Uhhhh... Yes?" Kakashi was slightly lost in Guy's words. "We were going to get some breakfast first, though."

"So were we." Asuma answered.

"We can all go together!" Kurenai smiled.

"That'd be fun! It is the last day we have to hang out like this before we become genin." Shiori smiled and turned to Kakashi. "Considering we won't really have much time to do anything but study and work on our skills."

Kakashi looked at Shiori's smiling face, and felt his chest stiffen, and he smiled back. "Yeah. May as well enjoy ourselves."

"Alright! Let's go guys!" Rin shouted with her hand in the air; and with that, everyone but Shiori and Kakashi followed.

"This should be fun." Shiori smiled at him. "Let's go!" and she reached out and took hold of Kakashi's hand, causing him to gasp, and he felt his heart beat faster as his face began to heat up. If it weren't for his mask covering most of his face, it would have been obvious that he was blushing. Shiori smiled and giggled as she tugged at him.

Kakashi felt as he suddenly forgot how to breath for a moment, but he slowly began to breathe again; ragged and slowly. "Just breathe Kakashi..." He thought to himself. And he gave Shiori a closed-eyes smile as he began to walk with her.

As soon as he finally began to calm down, he flinched again as he felt Shiori suddenly snake her arms around one of his. She embraced him and rested her head on his shoulder. He immediately stiffened as he continued to walk. He grunted slightly from shock, and nervousness. "Shiori..." he thought.

Kakashi felt his heart pounding, and his face was probably as red as an apple at that point. He looked down at her in the corner of his eye. "If only I could find a way... To tell her..." He thought to himself.

"Kakashi's so warm..." Shiori thought to herself. Then she noticed his body had stiffened up. "Hm? Kakashi-kun?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Shiori asked.

"Uh, yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" he smiled at her.

"You just stiffened up, I didn't know." Shiori stated. "Is this okay?" she asked as she motioned down to their entwined arms.

Kakashi noticed that Shiori's face slightly turned pink as she looked down. "Yeah, it's okay." He smiled at her.

"It's definitely okay." He then thought to himself.

Shiori smiled back at him as they continued walking like this together, the entire time neither one said a single word to the other-- both of them were too busy thinking about their feelings for each other.

Kakashi's thoughts were consumed with his feelings he had gotten for Shiori. They were conflicting to him. He felt very strongly about her, but was too afraid to tell her. He knew she loved him as a friend, but wasn't sure if she felt the exact same as him; he liked her as more than just a friend. Which was why now, their friendly hugs, cuddles and things they had done together as friends over the last couple of years made him desire to be more than just friends.

At first, it obviously was just something friendly, Kakashi had never thought of it any other way, but the last few months, he had started to have different feelings for Shiori. Things they had always done, simple things, now drove him over the edge. His feelings had been eating away at him, and he didn't know how to deal with them. He wanted desperately to tell Shiori; to be able to hold her and call her 'his', but feared she would reject him, and then their close relationship would be ruined. He was too afraid to risk losing her.

"I wish I could find a way to tell her..." he thought to himself. He began to trail off in thought about it all. Thinking of ways he could possibly tell her, and then thinking of what her reactions might be.

Unbeknownst to Kakashi, Shiori DID have the same feelings; she just didn't understand them yet.

As she was holding on to his arm, she smiled to herself. "Kakashi... I love this feeling I get when I'm with you." She thought to herself as she warmly embraced his arm even tighter.

A few moments later they had caught up with everyone else at Kimichiro restaurant. Once they came into view where everyone else was, Shiori released Kakashi's arm as she ran towards Rin and Kurenai with a smile on her face. Kakashi frowned at this, since he was enjoying Shiori's presence.

He stopped in his tracks as he watched Shiori with her friends. He examined her face; her smile, her laugh, everything. Kakashi looked down and reached up to his chest as he placed his hand over his heart, and felt as it was thudding hard and fast against his chest.

"I have to tell her... Somehow." He thought.

Everyone entered the restaurant and sat down together at a large table, smiling and laughing with each other. All of the girls sat on one side, while the guys sat on the other. Shiori and Kakashi sat across from one another. Both of them were in the middle of the others. Kurenai was on Shiori's left side, who was sitting across from Asuma. And Rin was on Shiori's right, sitting across from Guy, and next to Guy was Obito.

They all ordered their drinks and food, and began talking with each other while they waited on their food.

Shiori was laughing and talking with Rin and Kurenai, while Kakashi was basically keeping to himself, deep in thought. He was resting his head on one hand and staring down at the table. He was still thinking about Shiori and his feelings he had for her; whether or not if he should tell her, and how.

"Let's enjoy this day as much as possible guys!" Rin smiled, "Since this is the last year we will be in the academy, then we will officially be genin!" with that she lifted her drink in the air.

Everyone followed after, and they all 'clunked' their drinks together, and then they all began to talk and laugh with each other.

While everyone else was talking and having a good time catching up, Kakashi was sitting quietly to himself. Once again he rested his cheek against one of his hands, which was also holding his head up. He stared down at his drink as he began thinking about Shiori again. "I really want to tell her... But what if she doesn't feel the same? I don't want to lose the relationship we do have... Or her." He thought to himself. As he was thinking of her, he suddenly heard her softly laughing across from him. His eyes looked up at Shiori and he watched her with Kurenai and Rin-- her smile and laugh made Kakashi smile to himself, and made his heart flutter. It made him realize just how much he really did feel for her, he 'loved' every little thing about her. "It's a chance I guess I'll have to take... But how do I tell her?" he continued to think, but his thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly felt Asuma stick his arm around his shoulder.

"Heyyyyy, Kakashi! Why so quiet?" Asuma asked.

"Huh? Oh... just thinking." Kakashi answered.

"Hmm? About what?" Asuma asked.

Shiori immediately came back to Kakashi's mind, but he wasn't going to tell them that cause then he'd have to explain why. "Nothing, really... just random things."

Asuma gave Kakashi the e_e look, and he quietly asked "Is it girl related?"

This immediately made Kakashi reply, "What-- no!"

Which caught Guy and Obito's attention, "What's wrong, Kakashi?" Obito asked.

"Nothing!" he answered back as calmly as possible. He was afraid of this catching Shiori's attention. He glanced over and seen that she was still talking with Kurenai and Rin.

"It's a girl problem." Asuma answered back to them

"Girl problem?!" both Guy and Obito asked in unison with a shocked tone.

"What? No, there's no 'girl' problem!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Then why are you getting so worked up?" Asuma asked.

"I'm not! I'm just thinking about random things!" Kakashi sweat dropped. He knew he was lying, but he didn't want to bring it up to anyone else.

"Alright, whatever you say." Asuma chuckled as he stuck a tooth pick in his mouth.

"What kind of girl problems are you having, my rival?" Guy suddenly asked.

Kakashi glared at Guy, "I'm not having any 'girl problems', Guy..."

"So, guys, do you all want to get together later tonight when we are done at the park? I'm sure the girls will be making plans with each other, anyways." Asuma spoke.

"Yeah, of course! It's the last time we will really have the time to." Obito agreed.

"Of course!" Guy exclaimed.

Kakashi thought of Shiori at first, he was hoping to be able to talk to her later, and possibly tell her how he felt. "Uhhhh, yeah. Sure." Kakashi agreed while scratching the back of his head, lazily.

After a few minutes of random topics, Kurenai, Rin, and Shiori began to talk completely amongst themselves, since all of the guys got caught up in their own conversation.

"So, Kurenai, who's the guy?" Rin asked.

"What? Who?" Kurenai asked in a confused tone.

"The guy you like!" Rin smiled at her slyly.

Kurenai blushed a light shade of pink, "N-no one, why are you asking that for? I don't like a-anyone!" she stuttered as she turned away from Rin and Shiori who were staring at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, right." Shiori spoke quietly under her breath.

"It's written all over your face, Kurenai. C'mon, spill it already!" Rin teased. "Is it Asumaaaa?"

Immediately Kurenai stiffened up and her face turned red. "No way!" she exclaimed as she shut her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yep. It's definitely Asuma." Shiori quietly stated.

One of Kurenai's eyes twitched as she turned to look at Shiori, "Oh, really? So, SHIORIIIII, who do YOU like?" Kurenai glared at Shiori who froze up instantly, her mouth hung open slightly. "Uhhhhhhhh..."

Rin and Kurenai started eyeing Shiori suspiciously now.

For some reason, Kakashi's face came to Shiori's mind, her face began to turn pink and she looked away from them. "I don't like anyone." Shiori stated. She kept her eyes down as she was fiddling with her index fingers, pushing them together back and forth while she spoke. "I mean...I really don't... do I?" Shiori then thought to herself; but Kakashi's face still came to her mind

"Riiiiiiight." Kurenai teased.

"Who is it, Shiori?" Rin asked.

"I told you, I don't like anyone! I'm not really the kind of girl who's made for that stuff... I have no clue about those things..." Shiori quietly spoke.

"Mmm. You're right. You're so timid and shy when it comes to guys." Kurenai stated. "What you need is a boyfriend."

Shiori blushed and flinched.

"Yeah, or at least go on a date." Rin smiled.

"No, no, no, I'm not into that! I'm still just a kid!" Shiori's voice began to crack.

"We're going to be teenagers, Shiori; we're not little kids anymore." Kurenai laughed. "Ya know, why don't you go out with Kakashi? You guys are close anyways, and you live together! It'd be perfect!"

Shiori instantly stiffened up, and her face turned a bright red as she made a whimpering sound.

"Yeah! You guys would be a cute couple!" Rin exclaimed.

"Wha-- wait, no!" Shiori began flailing around from embarrassment and nervousness. "Kakashi's my BEST FRIEND. There's no way!"

"Exactly! You guys are perfect!" Kurenai smiled.

"No! We're just friends!" Shiori suddenly blurted out from the pressure. "That's it! Nothing more!"

"Hmm, so you don't like-like Kakashi?" Rin asked.

Shiori froze at first, but answered back, "No!" but Shiori thought to herself "But... Do I?"

"Hmm. Alrighty, sorry to make you feel awkward!" Kurenai giggled while patting Shiori on the head as an apology.

After that, Rin and Kurenai started to talk to each other, while Shiori sat in-between them thinking off to herself. "Do I like Kakashi, as more than just a friend?" she thought. She began to think of everything that Kakashi had ever done for her since she'd been in the village. He had always been there for her, since the first day she'd really met him. She could be herself, completely, and Kakashi accepted her-- completely. They spent every day together.

Kakashi even acted completely different when he was with her, ways he wouldn't act in front of anyone else. It was then that it dawned on Shiori, that she had been having different feelings lately with Kakashi. When they would sleep together... when he would hold her... the last few months, it made her heart beat faster, her stomach would feel like there was a knot in it, and she would get a warm, fuzzy feeling. Kakashi made Shiori the happiest she'd ever been. "I... I do... I do like Kakashi as more than just a friend..." Shiori finally realized that she did have stronger feelings towards him as more than just best friends. "But... I doubt he feels the same way..." she frowned at the last thought.

After a few more minutes, their food finally arrived and they all began to dig in. Everyone was talking back and forth now, except Shiori and Kakashi, who both stayed completely silent. Both of them were thinking of the other-- Kakashi was still trying to figure out how to confess his feelings, and Shiori was convinced that Kakashi didn't feel the same.

Once they all finished their food, they all ordered a last round of dumplings, except for Kakashi.

"Geez, Kakashi... As much as Shiori loves dumplings, you'd think you'd at least like them a little bit." Asuma laughed at Shiori's excitement over the dumplings.

"Well, funny thing, I do like them a little bit, since she eats them so much-- I've grown to like them a bit." Kakashi chuckled softly.

"Then why aren't you getting any?" Asuma asked out loud.

"I'm too full. I couldn't stomach any more food." Kakashi crossed his arms and sighed.

Suddenly, as everyone continued to eat and have a good time with each other, some boys who were new genin this year walked into the restaurant. They were all on the same team - and the 'leader' of the team was a very popular boy from their age-group. His name was Darcia Hibiya. He is a very muscular boy for his age, and has jaw length black hair that was layered and resembled a 'skater'-do, with green eyes. He wears a sleeveless black V-neck top that has the hidden leaf's symbol on it, a chain 'choker' around his shoulders/neck, metal-padded black fingerless gloves, black baggy pants that had white cloth wrapped around the bottom of his pants that connected to his black sandals. He wore his headband on one of his biceps. He was the young village 'heart-throb' among the girls, and has a very 'elite' personality to match his appearance. He kept only half of his hands stuck in his pockets as he walked.

(I won't bother with describing his 2 team-mates; you guys can just use your imagination with them)

Immediately, everyone noticed him as he and his team-mates entered the restaurant. Rin and Kurenai began drooling over him. Shiori didn't, she just stared at Kurenai and Rin like e.e , Asuma was glaring at Darcia because Kurenai was swooning over him. But the rest of the guys didn't seem to care about his presence.

Then Darcia took notice of all of them, and he smirked as he walked over to the edge of their table, his 2 team-mates followed behind him. "So... you guys are going to be the new genin after this year, right?" he asked.

Most of them nodded, but Obito spoke up for them all, "Yeah, that's right. After this year we will be graduating."

"I see." Darcia spoke coolly. "You guys are in for some surprises... The life of a ninja is completely different from the academy."

"Obviously." Asuma snapped.

"Yeah, we know that. I think anyone could figure that out themselves." Kakashi added calmly.

"Do you really?" Darcia seemed to mock. "You don't know for sure, until you've experienced it yourself."

Kurenai and Rin were both admiring him even more.

"Look, not like we aren't interested or anything. BUT, we're trying to have some fun today. Maybe you can enlighten us about your cool stories some other time, huh, pretty boy?" Asuma glared at him.

"Hn." Darcia chuckled, "Jealous much?" he smirked.

Asuma turned red as she shot up to go after him, but Kakashi calmly and coolly pushed down on Asuma's head. "Calm down, Asuma." He spoke lazily.

"Damn asshole, thinks he can come here and take Kurenai!" Asuma mumbled angrily under his breath.

This made Darcia smirk, but suddenly he turned his attention to Shiori, he then smirked even wider as he walked over behind her. Everyone, especially Kakashi took notice of this, except Shiori, who had been distracted deep in thought. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Darcia. "What's he want?" he thought to himself.

Shiori hadn't been paying attention but she could sense someone was behind her as she turned around to look up at him. "Huh?" she stared up at him wide-eyed.

Kurenai and Rin had hearts in their eyes as they drooled.

"You're Shiori Mikazuki, aren't you?" Darcia asked.

"Ummm... yes, that's me...?" Shiori answered.

"I've heard a lot about you." Darcia began, "You're at the top of your class, and my father tells me you even get special training from the 3rd Hokage himself. Impressive." He smirked.

Shiori didn't know what to say, but everyone at the table was watching intently, and listening closely to everything he was saying.

"Not to mention... you're very beautiful, too. The prettiest girl in the whole village." Darcia added.

This made Shiori flinch slightly, and blush awkwardly. "Wha-?"

Rin and Kurenai's eyes widened. Kakashi's narrowed even more.

"A perfect combination... You're perfect for me." He smirked down at her.

Rin and Kurenai almost leaped out of their seats and stared in shock O_O as did everyone else.

Kakashi felt his chest tighten, and his hands began to clench around his arms tightly in anger. He was now glaring at Darcia- if looks could kill, Darcia would be dead there and then.

Shiori didn't know what to say, so she just stared back in complete disbelief, and shock.

"So... How would you like to go out, with me?" Darcia asked finally.

Everyone at the table's jaw dropped.

And Kakashi, felt as his teeth clenched. And he watched intently.

"I...I... I-" Shiori stuttered and trailed off, she was completely shocked at what he had just asked her, and she had no idea at all how to respond. Her brain pretty much went blank on her.

"Of course she'd love to!" Kurenai shouted, and answered for Shiori.

Everyone jumped, especially Shiori. "What? Kurenai!" Shiori glared at her.

"Yeah, she definitely says yeah!" Rin added. Shiori turned to glare at her too.

And before she could speak up for herself, Darcia responded to them, "Good. I've got to go do some training today, but, we can go out tomorrow if you want. I'll take you to get some dinner, or whatever it is girls want." He coolly spoke.

Shiori had no words; she had no idea what to say. She didn't want to go out with Darcia at all, but she was the shy and timid type, so when Kurenai and Rin butted in, she was too afraid to speak up herself, so she stayed silent, as she frowned slightly.

"You're one lucky gal! You have any idea how many girls chase after Darcia?" one of his team-mates asked.

Everyone was in shock by what happened, and so suddenly, but Kakashi, he felt as his heart had sunk in his chest. He was definitely hurt, and angry.

"Shiori..." he thought to himself, as he felt pain come over him.


	13. B1, C13: The Moment Their Love Began

Book 1, Chapter 12 :

" Heartbreak "

"So, I'll stop by the park later today if you are still there and talk to you then... I've got to get ready to train. Later, babe." Darcia smirked as he turned and walked away, his 2 team-mates followed behind him.

Shiori was still staring in shock as she watched Darcia walk away.

"Oh my god!"

"Can you believe it?!" Rin and Kurenai were talking back and forth to each other.

"Shiori's got a boyfriend!"

Shiori growled as she turned to face the both of them, "WHY DID YOU GUYS DO THAT?!" she shouted.

"Because you weren't saying anything!" Kurenai answered.

"What made you think I was going to say yes?!" Shiori shouted.

"You need a boyfriend to break you out of your shell, and he is DARCIA. HIBIYA. The hottest guy our age!" Rin argued back. "He's perfect for you! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK OF SAYING NO?!"

"Um, maybe because I don't like him, or even KNOW him!" Shiori argued back.

When Kakashi heard this, he felt a little at ease. "So... she doesn't like him?" he thought.

"Yeah, but you could've spoke up and said 'no' if you really didn't want to, so you must've wanted to." Kurenai stated. That killed Kakashi's hopes again.

Shiori didn't say anything back, at first. "But-"

"Look, Shiori! It's for the best, really! You need to start being more out-going and social anyways, and Darcia's the perfect thing for that!"

Kurenai smiled at Shiori. "So don't worry. Just relax."

"Yeah, just give it a chance. Who knows, you might really like Darcia!" Rin exclaimed.

Shiori frowned as she looked down, thinking to herself.

Kakashi was examining her expression, and waiting to see what she would say.

"Alright..." Shiori finally caved in. She thought to herself, "Well... Kakashi probably doesn't even like me 'that' way anyways... so..."

Kakashi felt as his heart throbbed in pain, as if it was just stepped on, and without hesitation and without saying a word he stood up out of his seat and turned to walk away.

"Hm? Kakashi??" Asuma asked.

"Where are you going, Kakashi?" Guy asked.

Kakashi didn't say a word but only continued to leave the restaurant.

Shiori noticed as he had left, and she called after him, "Kakashi!" and she got up and ran after him, out of the restaurant.

She exited out on to the street, and she turned both ways looking for Kakashi, and she spotted him to her left walking down the streets at a quick pace. She darted after him.

Kakashi was walking blindly through a crowd of people. He kept his head down, and his eyes were narrowed, he wanted to cry. He just couldn't believe what had happened. This was supposed to be a good day, and he had planned on confessing his feelings in hopes of winning Shiori's heart... But the day had taken a major twist in events. His mind kept replaying everything in his head.

"She didn't object to it..." Kakashi thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard his name being called, and he immediately recognized it as Shiori. The sound of her voice made his chest tighten even more.

He felt he would break down crying at any moment, but he took in a deep breath slowly as he turned to face her.

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed as she stopped in front of him, catching her breath. "Where are you going? We're supposed to go to the park."

Kakashi just stared at her for a moment, before speaking, "I... don't really feel like going right now."

"Huh? Why not?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Kakashi felt his heart tugging at him, and he only glanced away from her. Shiori noticed, and she knew something was wrong.

"No..." he barely spoke.

"Yeah there is... I can tell." Shiori stated. "I know you well enough, Kakashi. Especially since you won't talk to me about it... I mean, we tell each other everything."

Kakashi didn't respond. He didn't know how to right now.

Then it finally dawned on Shiori. "Is... Is it because of what happened with Darcia?" she asked.

Kakashi shut his eyes, as he tried to keep his calm exterior. He didn't speak, because he knew if he did, his voice would reveal his true emotions

"Kakashi?" Shiori asked.

Kakashi kept his face turned away from Shiori, as he finally felt silent tears escape his eyes. He clenched his eyes shut, trying his best to stop them.

"Kakashi..." Shiori reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to turn him to look at her, but he only shrugged her hand off, as he started walking away from her.

Shiori gasped, and she called out to him as she followed after him. "Kakashi! Wait!"

After a few seconds, Kakashi did stop, but he didn't turn to face her. "Shiori..." his voice was calm, but she could hear the sadness in his voice. "I just want to be alone right now, okay?" he stated.

This made Shiori's eyes widen at him. He'd never acted this way to her before. She then "But why? What's wrong? Please, Kakashi... tell me. Is it because of Darcia? You were fine up until then..."

Kakashi didn't answer her, and he stood still.

"I didn't want to... Rin and Kurenai are the ones who put the words in my mouth." Shiori explained.

Finally, and quickly, Kakashi responded with "But you didn't say no, either, Shiori."

Shiori flinched at his tone. It was sharp, and... angry? "I was just so shocked... I... I didn't' know what to say at first. I couldn't believe he even asked ME that!" she explained more.

"Because deep down, you were interested. Right?" Kakashi snapped again.

"No! I don't even know him, Kakashi."

"Then... why didn't you speak up and say no, Shiori?" Kakashi asked.

Shiori stared at Kakashi's figure, in shock, and sadness. She didn't know what to say, really. She was so confused at that moment by everything that had been happening. "I... I don't know..." she spoke. She wanted to be honest and say that she actually liked Kakashi, but believed he didn't like her that way anyways.

"It's because you like him, and that's fine. You like who you like." Kakashi spoke calmly. Shiori flinched again, and didn't know what to say, so she said nothing as she frowned. It killed Kakashi inside when he forced those words to come out.

"I'm going to go do some training now... Have fun with everyone today, Shiori." Kakashi suddenly began to walk away again.

"Kakashi!" Shiori shouted at him.

"Please... I just want some time alone right now, Shiori..." Kakashi barely spoke out as he continued to walk away.

Shiori stopped and frowned more as she only watched as Kakashi continued to walk down the street, away from her. She felt her heart clench in her chest, and heaviness came over her. He'd never acted this way to her before. She desperately wanted to just run up to him and grab him, and tell him how she felt... But she didn't... she was too afraid... and she felt like he suddenly hated her. She stood in the same spot and watched Kakashi until he had faded in the distance. She felt as tears began to roll down her face, and she sighed heavily. "Kakashi..." She thought to herself

Kakashi walked to one of the training grounds, and perched himself up in a tree. He felt his heart stinging, and he silently began to cry. "I'm such a fool..." he thought to himself.

Back with Shiori, she sadly walked back towards Rin and the others. They were all waiting outside the restaurant, and Shiori sighed as she continued to walk back to them.

"Shiori, where's Kakashi??" Rin asked.

"He... left." Shiori stated.

Everyone 'huh'd.

"What?"

"Why'd he leave?"

"He's going to miss out on the fun."

"Where'd he go?" Kurenai asked

"He said he was going to do some training..." Shiori sadly stated.

"What? But he was supposed to hang out with us today at the park..." Rin spoke.

"Yeah, today's the last day we will be able to do this for a while..." Asuma sighed.

"Hmm... well, if Kakashi wants to miss out, it's his own fault." Rin began, "We can still have fun!"

"But it won't be the same without Kakashi..." Shiori frowned and spoke sadly.

"Cheer up, Shiori!" Rin shouted, causing Shiori to flinch.

"Yeah, besides, Darcia's supposed to come see you, remember?" Kurenai smiled and winked at Shiori.

Shiori whimpered, and sighed. That didn't make her feel any better at all.

After that, everyone headed to the park.

"What do you think's wrong with Kakashi?" Guy asked Obito and Asuma.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asuma asked. Guy and Obito looked at him in confusion. "He's upset because Shiori is basically going out with Darcia..."

"Huh?" they both were still confused.

"Why would that bother him?" Guy asked.

"Awe, c'mon, Guy, it's obvious!" Asuma began. "He's in love with Shiori."

"What?! Kakashi's in love with Shiori?!!" Guy almost shouted too loud.

"Geez, Guy. Pipe down, would ya?" Asuma grumbled as he bonked Guy over the head with his fist.

"How do you know Kakashi's in love with Shiori?" Obito asked Asuma, "Did he tell you?"

"No." Asuma said. "But, it's obvious. I mean, they're really close. Haven't you ever noticed the way Kakashi acts when he is with her, compared to how he is with everyone else? Not to mention the way he reacted to her becoming Darcia's girlfriend."

Obito and Guy nodded, "Yeah, it does make sense." Obito stated.

"Ohhhh, the power of young love...YOUUUUUTH! OHHH SWEET YOUNG LOVE!!!" Guy suddenly shouted obnoxiously. Everyone around stopped what they were doing at that moment and stared at Guy in confusion. O_O

Asuma growled as he punched Guy on the top of his head, sending him face first down into the ground.

"Geez!! Would you stop that!!!?" Asuma shouted down at him.

Off at the training grounds, Kakashi was now viciously hitting and kicking at a wooden post. His eyes were narrowed and he was still thinking about Shiori and Darcia. He growled at the thought of the guy, and began to hit and kick harder every second. He kept this up, until his knuckles began to bleed. Then Shiori's smiling face came to his mind again, and he suddenly stopped, as he curled over, panting hard.

He began thinking about how she had chased after him, and how she seemed to be blind to why he was so upset. I mean, it was pretty obvious. He sighed as he stared down at his bleeding knuckles on each hand.

He had been imagining himself beating the crap out of Darcia.

"Well... I guess there's no point in telling her now..." he spoke out loud to no one.

Later at the park, everyone had been playing games with each other. Races, tug of war, sparring, (And whatever else you want to imagine). It was now later in the day, close to night (about 8 pm) and everyone was resting and sitting with each other by the park fountain.

Shiori hadn't really participated any at all the whole day. She did at first, but for the rest of the day she mostly just sat under a tree, thinking about Kakashi.

Kurenai and Rin had tried to get her to join in all day, but she would just sigh and ignore them completely.

"Geez, first Kakashi... now her..." Kurenai stated while looking over at Shiori, who was still sitting under the same tree, staring off into space.

"She's not done anything all day... she acts so depressed."

"I know... I don't get it..." Rin added. "It's definitely dealing with Kakashi, though..."

"Maybe they're fighting...?" Kurenai suggested.

Suddenly, Rin and Kurenai noticed that Darcia was walking into the park, and they both smiled as they looked over at Shiori-- who hadn't noticed him at all. They watched as he spotted Shiori and began to walk over to her.

Shiori suddenly became aware that Darcia was standing by her, and she slightly gasped as she looked up to him. He smirked down at her. "Hey, babe."

Shiori frowned. "Hey..." she greeted back, in a sad tone while looking away from him.

"What's your problem?" Darcia almost snapped at her.

Shiori's eyes flinched slightly at his tone, "Nothing... Just...tired..." she lied.

"Ahh. So... how about I walk you home, that way I know where you live?" Darcia asked.

Shiori immediately thought about Kakashi; they lived together, and she replied quickly, "No..."

"Hm? Why not??" Darcia asked.

"It's just...not a good idea right now..." Shiori stated, still looking away from him.

"Well, you're my woman. So I got to." With that he walked in front of Shiori and roughly took hold of her upper arm as he forcefully pulled her up to her feet. Shiori gasped and whimpered slightly from his rough behavior.

Kakashi was walking around the corner, by the park. He had his hands stuck into his pockets and he had his eyes focused down at the ground in front of him.

"So... how about you show me where you live?" Darcia asked. "I can say hi to your parents."

"I don't have parents'." Shiori narrowed her eyes and almost snapped the words at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, then, we can get to know each other better, then." Darcia almost purred the words, he was implying something else, and Shiori knew it. It made her blush, but out of anger. She didn't say anything as she only turned and looked away from him. Suddenly Darcia began to close the space between him and Shiori, causing her back to hit the tree, she gasped as she realized he was pushed against her, and he was towering over her, his face mere inches away from her own. She stared up into his eyes, she was completely uncomfortable, and in total shock.

At that moment, Kakashi finally passed by the park entrance, and he stopped in his tracks to glance over into the park. He seen everyone was sitting on the ground together in a circle... and then he happened to look over to the left, at a tree-- the image he seen, completely drove him over the edge with fury. He seen Darcia had Shiori pinned up against a tree, he felt heaviness on his chest again, and he felt his stomach twist. He glared at them, and it took everything in him to not rush over to them and beat Darcia to a bloody pulp.

Shiori glanced over and noticed Kakashi was standing off in the distance at the entrance to the park, in the street. Staring at them.

"Kakashi?" she asked out-loud softly.

"Hm? Kakashi..?" Darcia asked her, and then he followed her gaze and stared back at Kakashi as well.

Shiori watched as Kakashi quickly turned and continued walking away.

"Kakashi!" she cried out to him.

"Hey... what's-" Darcia began, but oof'd as Shiori pushed him away from her and she ran off, chasing after Kakashi.

"Hey! Shiori!" Darcia cried out to her, but he growled as she ignored him and he watched as she vanished around the corner of the street.

Kakashi continued to walk forward towards his home at a fast pace, his hands jammed in his pockets. His eyes were narrowed and he kept his focus on the ground. His heart was aching, and at that moment he felt he would start crying any second. This whole day had completely crushed him and his world in an instant. His throat felt as if it had a knot in it, and his chest was heavy. Shiori was his! And to see that guy pinned up against her like that, he couldn't stand it - it drove him over the edge.

The image wouldn't leave his mind. It was eating away at him. He wanted to be the one to be with Shiori like that, because he loved her; completely and fully with all his heart and soul. He knew Darcia didn't. He was merely infatuated with her for her looks and her power - to him it was all about the image. To have the most beautiful and powerful kunoichi as his own; so others' in the village would admire him even more. That is what pissed off Kakashi about the whole thing the most. If Shiori was going to be with anyone other than him, at least have it be someone who sincerely cared about her and loved her. NOT Darcia.

"He doesn't even love her! He's just using her for his own perfect image among the village..." Kakashi thought angrily.

In an instant, the image of Darcia pushed up against Shiori came back to his mind, and just as quick as that came, so did Kakashi's silent tears that he couldn't fight off anymore. "Shiori... I want you to be mine..." he thought as he lowered his head even more, not fighting back the tears that were rolling down his masked face.

Suddenly, Kakashi could hear Shiori's voice calling his name, and he heard her running footsteps approaching behind him. This was not a good moment for her to see him, because he knew that after what he had just seen, he wouldn't be able to contain himself; he was an emotional wreck. He did not want Shiori to see him like this, but he stopped in his tracks none-the-less. He quickly used his sleeve to wipe away the tears and dry his eyes, then took in a quick breath and sighed slowly to calm himself down before he let her see him that way. Slowly he turned in the same spot to face her.

She ran up to him, standing just a few feet away and slouched over, resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath, breathing heavily. Suddenly she clutched her chest with a single hand as she looked up to Kakashi as she spoke.

"Kakashi... Where are you going?" she asked softly.

"Back home." Kakashi answered back, his voice was hoarse and leaked with sadness and anger. Shiori could hear it in his voice.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" she frowned at his tone, and even more as she looked into his sad eyes. She noticed his eyes were glazed over, and that his mask was wet. "Have you been crying...?" she asked as she stared at him with a saddened expression.

Kakashi felt his heart tug even more from her reaction. "Don't worry about it, Shiori. Besides, what does it matter? Why don't you go back and cuddle up with Darcia some more?" he sort of spat out in a cold tone.

Shiori flinched from his reaction, and even more from the tone in his voice. "Darcia?" she asked, "Is that what this is all about? Darcia? I told you, I don't even like him!"

"Oh, really now?" Kakashi asked in a slightly mocking tone. "You seem to like him an awful lot; since he had you pinned up to a tree and you weren't pushing him away. Probably even kissed him." Kakashi's voice was getting louder with every word, until he was almost yelling at Shiori.

"What? No, I NEVER kissed him! And I never will!" Shiori shouted back at him suddenly, causing Kakashi to flinch. "Kakashi! Why are you being so angry towards me? I told you I don't like him, and I don't! I tried to avoid him, but he's so pushy and just forces himself on me like that... besides, you know me, I've always been shy and timid with everyone else except you." Shiori defended. "I just... Rin... and Kurenai... they are always talking about how I need to stop being that way... and they pushed me to go out with him... they said it would be 'good for me'..." Shiori's voice trailed off sadly.

"Well that's fine." Kakashi started, "You can do as you please. It's your life, Shiori. Just ignore me. I'm sure you will now that you have a boyfriend, anyway."

Shiori gasped at his comment, "Kakashi! You know I wouldn't do that!"

"You ignored me today for him." Kakashi stated.

"No! You left today, remember? You told me you wanted to be left alone!" Shiori shouted at him. "So that's what I did!"

Kakashi was getting even more upset by the minute. The last thing he wanted was to be arguing with Shiori like this... they had NEVER argued, EVER. He obviously still had strong feelings for Shiori, they hadn't changed a bit. He desperately wanted to be able to hold her, and tell her how he really felt, but he was positive that she didn't feel the same way as he did after today.

"Look, Shiori... I don't want to talk about it anymore, alright? I'm fine... just, worried..." Kakashi lied. "Just do what you want, alright? I just want you to be happy..." he stated.

"I just wish you could be happy... with me." He finished the thought in his head.

He looked at Shiori once more, and he could see pain and sadness in her eyes. She looked as if she desperately wanted to say something, but he had no idea what. With that, he looked away from her, as he sighed and turned to walk away.

"Kakashi... please, tell me, why are you suddenly acting this way...?" Shiori asked, her voice was hoarse, and he could hear that she was shaking from her tone. It made him stop once again, but he didn't turn to look at her. He only kept his head down as he thought about her question.

"Ever since this morning, you've been pushing me away, and acting so cold... I just want to know why." Shiori began. "Please, tell me why!" she begged.

"Are you really that blind, Shiori..?" he barely spoke out, but loud enough for her to hear.

She flinched at his words, her eyes widened and she stared at him in confusion. "What..?"

"Are you really that blind?" he repeated, this time his tone a little louder, and more clear so she could hear him.

"What do you mean..? Blind to what? I'm blind to understanding why you're suddenly acting this way..." Shiori answered.

Kakashi thought for a moment, and he was about to tell her why; the real reason why; because he was in love with her, but instead he figured it was best to keep those feelings to himself, and learn to get over them now. So he sighed, and only said "Never mind, Shiori... Don't worry about it. It's nothing bad towards you..." And with that he started to walk away again.

Shiori flinched at this, and she felt her own heart begin to tear in two within her chest. "Kakashi..." she thought to herself. "Why won't he tell me what's wrong?"

She wasn't in love with Darcia. She didn't even LIKE him. She just happened to fall under peer pressure. She was in love with Kakashi, and she desperately wanted to tell him, but was too afraid of being rejected or ruining their friendship, but at that moment, she felt as if she was going to lose Kakashi if she didn't say or do something, and fast. She couldn't bear the thought of ever being without him in her life. Suddenly, she lost control of herself, and she felt hot tears roll down her face as she ran forward at Kakashi.

Kakashi could hear her suddenly approaching fast behind him, but before he could say or do anything, he felt as Shiori's arms wrapped around him, and she embraced him from behind. He gasped, and stopped dead in his tracks. She clutched him tightly, and he could feel she was shaking... And he could hear her crying. His eyes were wide and he felt his heart soften, and begin to pound harder and faster.

"Kakashi..." she cried out his name softly. "Please... please don't leave me. Please don't walk away again." She begged.

Kakashi's eyes glazed over, and they closed half-way as he raised one of his hands up to hers, and placed it on top of them. He heard her gasp lightly, and he tightly clutched her hands with his own single hand. Shiori's hands had been placed right at Kakashi's heart, unintentionally, and she could suddenly feel as his heart was pounding, hard and fast. She felt her face heat up even more, from the feeling of his hand on top of hers. Neither of them said a word, but only stood there in silence, still embraced the exact same way. Shiori was focusing on Kakashi's pounding heartbeat, and Kakashi was focused on Shiori's warmth, and her little hands clutched to his chest.

Kakashi was trying to give her a silent answer, hoping she would understand, by holding her hands with his own over top of his pounding heart.

"His heart... It's so strong..." she thought to herself. "It's never beat that way before..."

Suddenly, Kakashi spoke softly, bringing Shiori out of her thoughts.

"I'll never leave you, Shiori... no matter what..." Kakashi spoke. "You are everything to me..."

Shiori was speechless, and she felt her face heat up and she blushed a deep shade of red. Suddenly her own heartbeat was matching his, and Kakashi could feel it through his back.

"And you are everything to me, Kakashi..." Shiori answered back.

Kakashi's eyes widened again, and he used his hand to loosen Shiori's grasp on him, she gasped lightly at this, and even more when he turned around to face her, still holding one of her hands in his own.

He looked down into Shiori's bright blue eyes, he gazed into them softly, taking notice that Shiori was blushing madly as she looked back at him into his own eyes.

Without a warning, he slowly snaked his arms around Shiori's mid-back, and embraced her softly, at first. Shiori gasped, but rested her head against Kakashi's chest, listening to his heartbeat thudding in her ear. She was shocked by his sudden reaction, but slowly, she embraced Kakashi back; wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and grasped onto him tightly, causing Kakashi to pull her even closer to him.

"I'm not angry at you, Shiori... Please don't think I am..." Kakashi stated. "I could never be angry at you..." he softly answered while gently embracing Shiori even closer, placing one of his hands on the back of her head gently.

"I... I just didn't understand why you were acting so hostile to me... You've never acted that way to me before..." she softly spoke.

"It wasn't towards you... I was just... Angry at Darcia." He began, Shiori listened carefully to him as he started to explain to her, "He doesn't care about you, Shiori... he doesn't love you... all he is worried about is your looks and your power..." Kakashi stated, all the while hugging her even tighter.

Kakashi was trying to figure out how to say exactly what he wanted to say, he wanted this moment to be perfect, so he was trying to choose all his words carefully.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me that then?" Shiori asked. "If you thought that, you should have just told me, Kakashi... You should know you can talk to me about anything..."

"Because, I thought it was what you wanted... and because..." Kakashi trailed off.

Shiori waited for him to answer, but he stayed silent. "What is it, Kakashi?" she asked softly.

Kakashi felt his heart beat quicken even more (if that was even possible) and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach became strong. He was about to say it, it was on the tip of his tongue. His breathing became ragged and uneven, and Shiori noticed as she began to stroke his shoulder/back softly with one of her hands, trying to comfort him and calm him down. Kakashi gasped lightly at this, but sighed in comfort from it. He slowly shut his eyes as he continued. "Because, Shiori... I lo-"

But before he got the words out, suddenly a deep angry voice shouted bringing them both out of their trance. "SHIORI!" Darcia's voice roared.

Both Shiori and Kakashi flinched in surprise, Shiori quickly pulled back, Kakashi still held onto her around her waist as she turned her head to look at Darcia, but she didn't see him. And in an instant, Darcia had appeared and kicked Kakashi in the chest/neck, sending him flying back from Shiori.

"KAKASHI!!" Shiori shouted as tears escaped her eyes.

Kakashi grunted in pain as he tumbled on the ground, and landed on his back, supporting himself on his elbows/forearms. He quickly regained himself and ignored the pain in his chest/neck as she glared up at Darcia, who was now towering over Shiori.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Darcia shouted at her.

"Me?! What the hell do you think YOU'RE doing?!! How dare you hit Kakashi like that!!!!" she shouted back at him.

Darcia growled as he roughly back handed Shiori across the face, sending her flying back on the ground. She cried out in pain. "You damn wench. You're MINE; you have no business hugging up to him, and don't you dare fucking talk to me like that." Darcia shouted as he popped his knuckles, approaching her slowly.

Kakashi's eyes widened in anger at this, and as quickly as he could he jumped at Darcia. Darcia could sense Kakashi attacking him, but he wasn't quick enough, Kakashi's fist landed straight on Darcia's face. Blood immediately flew through the air.

Shiori gasped in shock as she seen Kakashi attacking Darcia right before her eyes.

Kakashi didn't stop there; he kept throwing his fists into Darcia's face over and over again. Darcia tried to block him, but Kakashi jammed him right in the throat, causing Darcia to cough violently. It angered Darcia even more, and he lunged forward and slashed a kunai at Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly ducked, planted a hand on the ground as he threw one of his legs upward into a high kick, right into Darcia's neck/jaw, sending him flying back and crying out in pain.

As soon as Darcia hit the ground with a sickening crack, he was ready to get back up, but before he had the chance, Kakashi was now straddled on top of him, and had Darcia's own kunai that he had dropped pinned against Darcia's throat. Darcia's bloody and swollen face stared up at Kakashi in shock and even fear.

Kakashi's narrowed eyes glared down into Darcia's frightened ones as he spoke. "You will NEVER put your hands on Shiori again, do you hear me? I will kill you if you ever even so much as come near her, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" he growled.

Darcia didn't say anything; he only stared at Kakashi wide-eyed in fear as he shook.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Kakashi repeated as he shouted this time.

"Y-y-yes!" Darcia choked out in a shaky voice.

"Also... Shiori doesn't belong to you. She is NOT yours. She never was, and NEVER will be." Kakashi continued. "If she is anyone's, she is mine." Kakashi finished, unaware of what he had just said.

Shiori had heard it too. Every word of it. Her eyes were wide, and she was in pure shock.

Darcia was shaking, and he nodded at Kakashi. Kakashi slowly moved the kunai away from Darcia's throat and he rose up off of him, and threw his kunai on the ground in front of him. Darcia grunted in pain as he forced himself to his knees, and feet, and he limped and ran away, leaving his kunai behind.

"Kakashi..." Shiori's soft voice spoke, and got his attention as he quickly turned to look at her. She was lying on her side, propped up on her forearm and elbow; her cheek was red and swollen, and her sad eyes stared back into his eyes.

"Shiori!" he shouted, and he quickly ran towards her.

Kakashi knelt down in front of Shiori. "Shiori, are you alright?" he asked in a worked up tone as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He was completely unaware of what he had revealed just moments ago. Shiori was still staring up at him with her eyes wide, she didn't speak or say a word. Kakashi looked down at her. "Shiori?" he asked as he raised his hand to her face, cupping her red swollen cheek in his palm gently as he lightly ran his thumb back and forth slowly.

Shiori stayed silent for a few more moments before pulling herself out of her thoughts. "I'm fine, Kakashi... Thanks to you." She gave him a small smile. Kakashi let out a sigh of slight relief. He was still angry and upset by what had happened to her, but he felt better knowing she was ok. His eyes slightly closed as he stared into her eyes, continuing to rub his thumb along her cheek.

Shiori closed her eyes as she raised her other hand up and placed it on top of Kakashi's, causing him to breathe raggedly. They sat like that together for a moment in silence before Kakashi spoke up.

"Come on... let's go home." He spoke as he lightly tugged his hand away. Shiori nodded and Kakashi carefully helped her up to her feet. She grunted in slight pain. Her foot had twisted from her fall, so she clenched her eyes shut from the pain. Kakashi took quick notice as he wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her as she leaned against him and his chest. "Here..." Kakashi maneuvered himself so he could pick her up, bridal style. Shiori gasped slightly from this but didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck. Her face flushed as she looked up at his face. His words were still replaying in her mind over and over again. She wanted to bring it up, but figured she would wait until they were settled in later on that night.

Kakashi glanced down at her, "I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked. Shiori shook her head no. He gave a single nod back to her as he began walking back to their house.

Sometime later that night after they had arrived and got back, Kakashi had done his best to clean up and heal Shiori. She was sitting on the edge of Kakashi's unused bed, with him standing right in front of her. He finished by placing a bandage on her swollen cheek. "There, that will take the swelling down." He stated. Shiori kept her glance down, away from his eyes. Kakashi noticed this and he hesitated for a moment before reaching his hand up to move some strands of hair out of her face, gently tucking them away behind one of her ears. Shiori glanced up at him with wide eyes and a slightly pink face.

Kakashi's expression was sad and caring. His eyes were glazed over as he finally looked back into Shiori's eyes. He didn't say a word. He only began to slowly run his thumb along her jaw-line lightly.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" Shiori quietly asked in a soft voice.

"You are hurt." He answered as he placed his hand on her neck, right under her jaw as he lightly rubbed her chin. His touch was soothing her.

"And what about you?" she asked as she sadly looked to his neck and chest. He had been kicked pretty hard. She stuck her hand out and gently placed it on his chest, causing him to flinch slightly from the new pain he was feeling. He tried to hide it though.

"It's nothing... I'm fine. Besides, I'm more concerned with you, Shiori." He groans slightly as she begins to lightly rub her fingers along his chest and up to his neck. He grunts suddenly as he raises a hand and clasps it around her wrist, pulling it away from him. She flinched slightly as she stared at him, even though he still had his mask on she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Kakashi... Please..." she pleaded. "You're hurt because of me..." she was trying to hold back tears.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before releasing his hold on her, allowing her to move her hands along his chest again. Suddenly Shiori's hands began to glow a bright blue as she ran them softly along his chest and up to his neck; the pain slowly subsiding. He stared at her in wonder. After a few moments the pain was completely gone and she retracted her hands as she looked at him again.

"Thank you..." he thanked her as he knelt down so that he was level with her face, just slightly below her own.

Shiori didn't reply, she only stared at him as she thought of the events from that day, and more importantly what he had said earlier. After a moment, she decided to break the ice. "Kakashi...?"

"Yes..?" he asked at her sudden words.

"What you said earlier... when you fought Darcia... you told him that if I was to be anyone's, I was yours..." she began. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly as he began to remember what he had said. "What did you mean?" she asked.

He stared at her in shock; he didn't know what to say. He averted his gaze away from her as he looked down. "It was... I..." he stammered. Shiori watched him and listened carefully.

After what seemed like forever, Kakashi finally spoke. "I said that because... I love you, Shiori."

Shiori's eyes widened and she felt her heart beat begin to thud harder and faster.

"I love you, with all of my heart. I'm in love with everything about you. I said that, because I want you to be mine..." He continued to speak as he kept his gaze away from her, afraid to look at her.

Shiori felt her face heat up a bit from the blush that was forming on her face. "I... I feel the same way about you, Kakashi." She softly spoke, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen as his gaze came back to meet her own. He stared at her in disbelief as she smiled softly at him. "I was just confused... and too afraid to tell you, I didn't want to ruin what we had as friends..."

Kakashi didn't say a word; he had no idea what to say. Shiori became nervous because Kakashi wasn't speaking. "You are the only person who has ever done what you have for me... and treated me so kindly... ever since I met you you've been amazing to me. You've helped me get over all the things I never thought I would... I love you, Kakashi. You're everything to me."

Suddenly Kakashi rose up and wrapped his arms around Shiori as he embraced her. She was a bit surprised at the sudden hug, but gladly wrapped her own arms around him as well. "And you are everything to me, Shiori.." Kakashi suddenly spoke as he pulled her in to the hug even more, wresting his head in the crook of her neck. They stayed this way for a few more moments before Kakashi slowly pulled away, still keeping his arms wrapped around Shiori as he looked down at her into her eyes. "I have felt this way about you for a long time now..." he stated before raising his hand up to her bandaged cheek. "And I promise... as long as I am here, no one will ever bring harm to you again."

Shiori gave him a small smile, "I know that... you're my protector."

Kakashi thought for a moment before finally speaking again. "So... Shiori..."

Shiori gazed into his eyes. "Hm?"

"Do you... want to be with me...? Be... mine?" he asked in a nervous tone.

Shiori smiled as tears began to form in her eyes as she nodded. "I do... I want to be yours and yours alone, Kakashi." She smiled, and so did Kakashi under his mask.

Shiori looked at his masked face and thought about one of the things they had argued about earlier. She stared at the area where his lips were hidden behind his blue mask. He noticed she was staring at something. "What is it, Shiori?"

"...Since we are together now... I was wondering..." she began, and Kakashi raised his eyebrows at her in confusion. "What?" he asks.

She didn't speak, but closed her eyes and smiled. "Do you remember when we fought earlier...?"

"Yeah." Kakashi answered.

"You got mad because you thought I'd kissed Darcia." She stated, and Kakashi didn't say a word. "I was wondering... if you would want to be my first... kiss..." she spoke softly, averting her eyes to the side as a pink tint stained her cheeks.

Kakashi felt his face heat up at her words, but he didn't hesitate to nod. "I would love that, Shiori..."

Shiori looked up to meet his gaze, before smiling at him. After a moment, she hesitatly rose her hands up to Kakashi's face. He didn't move but only continued to gaze into her eyes.

She gently placed her fingertips along the top of his mask before sneaking them underneath and slowly sliding the mask down, revealing his face to her. She kept her hands along his jaw-line and neck as she gazed from his eyes down to his lips, she could feel her whole body heat up and her heart beat was probably loud enough for him to hear, but so was Kakashi's. His heart was pounding like a voo-doo drum as he watched Shiori.

He looked at her soft pink lips before raising his own hands from her waist up to cup her face, tilting her head back as he slowly leaned down to her, the both of them closed their eyes before Kakashi softly pressed his lips to her own. As soon as their lips collided, there was a spark that jolted throughout both of their bodies. After a few moments, Kakashi pressed his lips even harder, causing Shiori to slowly slide her hands from his neck/jaw, back to rest around his neck, pulling him in even more. Kakashi complied with this as he moved one of his hands to her waist again; pulling their bodies together and pressing himself down against her.

Kakashi could hear Shiori's heartbeat, and Shiori could hear his. After a few moments of kissing like this, Kakashi pulled back as he gazed into her eyes, still holding her face and their bodies were still pressed together. They were both breathing fast and heavy.

"I love you..." Kakashi softly spoke.

"I love you, too." Shiori almost whispered as she slowly leant up and pressed her lips back against Kakashi's.


End file.
